Glasses to Diamonds
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: Sequel to Escape from Insanity. It's been years after they got rid of Osamu and the Host Club members are living their lives happily, but what they don't know is a certain relationship in the dark between two of their members. They remained oblivious to their relationship, until Kyouya's father does something that will ultimately destroy the bonds between the families.
1. Chapter 1

People, I am back and..fanfiction sure got different ever since I took a break..huh? Anyways, This is the -I think- final sequel to my current Ouran trilogy. I'm done with my pre-uni exam, HALLELUJAH! So now I've got three months to do whatever I want and update this story as fast as I can and maybe even create news one while I'm at it.

Now, this story features Kyouya and Kaoru, took place after they've graduated and now working. There are some minor new characters, like Hikaru's and Mori's fiancees. Don't worry, they won't take that much space, but they do play a vital role in this story so I can't just get rid of them. Enough chit-chat, once again, I'm glad to come back and I hope this story meet your expectations.

* * *

Though night-time is the time where people would sleep and reduce all activities, in one mansion in Japan however, is a different story. The two occupants of the huge bedroom lay breathless after an intense round of pleasure only they know. The secret of which these two share is deadly and if not kept hidden, they along with their friends and family could suffer terrible consequences.

A young man of age 27 with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair stares tiredly yet lovingly at the year older man to his right. Those onyx eyes will always look sharp everywhere and every time as if he is the lord of all living creatures, and his short black hair still looks smart even when it's tousled and spiked after each session.

"Kyouya," Kaoru breathes out as he shivers slightly. The pleasure is yet to subside while Kyouya merely lies on his back looking like the cat who just had a big bowl of cream. The older man smirks at his love and runs a hand through the red hair, trying to offer a little comfort so that he could sleep. "That was different..."

The older man reaches forward and pulls the redhead close to give him a chaste kiss to the forehead. "Indeed it was; I don't mind doing it again, but you and I both have work in the morning, so why don't we call it a night? It looks like I gave it to you quite roughly," Kyouya muses out slowly as he watches the Hitachiin shiver a little more.

Kaoru offers a small, content smile before closing his eyes and allows himself to be taken by sleep. Kyouya continues to watch the younger redhead a little more before pulling him close into a tight hug and falling asleep.

Their secret is dangerous, no matter how much they want to show their families about this forbidden love, they know it could only end in disaster. This is why the only witness to their deliciously sinful act is the night sky and its companions.

888

_The next morning;_

Sitting at his desk, Kyouya watches Kaoru gets dressed to leave for the Hitachiin manor. Both knew Hikaru would flip after yet another night at Kyouya's, but he as well as everybody knows that Kyouya and Kaoru have a contract together, that Kyouya is willing to promote and sell Kaoru's fashion lines until it can stand on its own. Meeting between the two is quite normal and also quite frequent, no one would find it weird if Kaoru were to stay at Kyouya's over the night.

Unless of course, they are to lift the curtain and see what lies behind it. But that possibility is null as both Ootori and Hitachiin are always careful and meticulous in their planning together.

Kaoru zips his denim jacket and brushes his bangs to its usual place on his right side and turns to face Kyouya. With a smile and the grace of a cat, he gave the older man a chaste kiss to the lips and caresses his cheek. "Thanks for letting me stay for the night, love,"

Kyouya merely grins and jerks Kaoru forward until he topples down onto his lap. Sharp onyx eyes meet gentle yet fiery amber pools and their lips connect as Kaoru immediately submits like he usually does. Kyouya had long discarded his glasses and used contacts as he finds them easier to handle. Lord knows how many times he had lost, broke or even destroyed his glasses over the course of time until Kaoru suggested contact lenses.

"No problem, you know you're welcomed here anytime," Kyouya breathes out once they've separated. Kaoru chuckles gently and stands up alongside Kyouya. The two walks out of the office and heads out to the door. Whereas Kaoru has a studio near his mother's, Kyouya works at home, managing finances and balancing accounts.

Upon reaching the door, Kaoru secretly gave Kyouya another kiss to the cheek and with a mischievous smirk, runs off to his waiting limo without giving Kyouya the chance to retaliate. The older man was a bit struck when he felt the kiss, but after noticing that mischievous smirk, he smiles a smile that would positively make Kaoru stay up the entire night again.

Finally, the limo rolls off leaving Kyouya to watch it disappear in the horizon by the door. He was about to turn and return to his office when he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. Suppressing a sigh, he turns his head to look over his shoulder and sees his father getting ready to go out.

The two males lock gazes and Yoshio made no attempt to ask Kyouya about Kaoru. He knew they had forged a good friendship during high school and he also knew that a deep bond with the Hitachiin is a good thing, particularly to get close to Mr. Hitachiin. His software is one of a kind and quite powerful to boot.

As he passes Kyouya, he told him; "You keep up that good relationship with the Hitachiin, their influence could be beneficial for us," before going towards the limo. Kyouya minutely twitches at that but he nods nonetheless to keep up with the false façade.

True, during high school all he cares about is that he wanted to forge a bond with the Hitachiins for beneficial purposes, but now that Kaoru is his dearest, he couldn't possibly use him even though he knew Kaoru still thinks their relationship is both for beneficial purposes and because of love. Still, he doesn't use the twins anymore, one of them is his lover and his brother is his friend. The thought of simply using them had been banished from his mind.

"Of course, father," Kyouya replies coolly as he made his way into his office. Yoshio stares at his son's back a little more, the gears in his mind grinding as he registers the strange tune of his voice, as if it's strained and that there's something deeper going on.

With a final thoughtful but cautious glance at his retreating son, Yoshio steps into the limo and heads off to his company as his mind races a hundred miles per second. _He has a strange air around him lately..._

888

_Hitachiin mansion;_

Kaoru yawns slightly as he steps out of the limo and head towards his room. Even after years of sleeping together, the twins never made any move to be separated into different rooms, only having their beds at opposite sides but even so they would push it together especially if they were feeling somewhat in need of a cuddle buddy or if the weather's a bit cold.

"Welcome home, Kaoru," says a cheerful feminine voice. Looking up, he could see Hikaru's fiancée smiling up at him with her usual bright smile.

Kaoru gave her an equally bright smile and wishes her a good morning as she follows behind him up to his and Hikaru's room. "I take it Hikaru is in a 'joyous' mood?" the younger twin chuckles mischievously. "But I'm sure that deadly karate chop of yours would've knocked him out cold, am I right, Mai-chan?"

26-year-old Kiyoshi Mai merely chuckles as she tucks her black shoulder-length hair behind her ear. Her silver-black eyes looking up at Kaoru with just as much mischievousness upon thinking of her fiancé.

"Oh, he is. But right now my karate chop isn't needed. Let's just say if he goes ballistic the moment you step into that room, I think I'll resort to my 'black Hunny-san' mode and not just knock him out cold," she answers without a hitch as Kaoru laughs.

As they made their way up the stairs, Kaoru gave a little glance at Mai noting how she had grown over the years. She and Hikaru had met each other during their third year in university after an incident where Hikaru had accidentally broken a gadget and literally made it explode. Mai was the first person who had heard the loud boom and was the first to arrive at the scene followed by Kaoru.

Much to his surprise then, she had given Hikaru one of the most violent tongue-lash that could come from a petite girl and managed to forge a love-hate relationship with the boisterous Hitachiin. Somewhere along the line, Hikaru had fallen for her and Kaoru gave them his blessings, partially due to the hilarity whenever Hikaru is being childish and results in Mai's not so gentle care. But mostly because she understands their deep brotherly love and that she would come nowhere near of ruining it, instead making it stronger if that's even possible.

"Kaoru!" comes the frantic voice of a certain ash-haired male at the top of the stairs. Hikaru still looks like how he was during high school except that his hair is now black and longer, and also he somehow managed to get a little bit of muscle along the way. "You were at Kyouya-senpai's _again_?!"

"What's strange about that?" Kaoru asks back with a shrug of a shoulder. Sensing another sibling fight, Mai slowly retreats backwards though it didn't went unnoticed by the twins.

"I've got to make a call with my dad. Being the only daughter of the Kiyoshi Inc. isn't easy you know. Let me know when you're done or when Hikaru needs another bucket of ice down his pants," she smiles out sweetly before bouncing down the stairs.

Kaoru stares after her for a moment before slowly turning to his brother with an incredulous stare. "She pours ice down your pants?" he drawls out slowly as if the notion came from another planet. Hikaru merely shrugs and gave his brother a blank stare.

"She does that from time to time. I don't know how though and it's not just my pants. My shirt, shoes, socks and even boxers are victims for her ice-dumping specialty. Last time she dumped ice down my pants, I retaliated by spraying shaved cream all over her face and hair," Hikaru replies nonchalantly as Kaoru flinches.

"Not a good day for the both of us..." Hikaru drawls out slowly at the end with a shiver. Kaoru only had to look once at the slight fear and burst out laughing causing his brother's face to turn bright red. "Don't laugh!" he screeches out as Kaoru holds on to the railing so he wouldn't fall.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said between chuckles and snorts. "But to see you being owned by a girl is just too much! Not even Ageha made you shiver like that," Kaoru says out whilst wiping tears from his eyes. Hikaru simply huffs and stomps to their room followed closely by his brother.

Once in their room, Hikaru helps Kaoru to pack his finished dresses and clothes into one huge bag so that the younger Hitachiin could present them later on. They work quickly with jokes and laughter in between, until Hikaru mentions Kyouya which made Kaoru stalled a bit.

"You've been spending a lot more time with him lately; I'm starting to get a feeling something's up. He's not using you on purpose, is he?" Hikaru asks. His amber eyes seem to burn with anger and the frown marred on his face could even freeze Hell twice over. Kaoru shivers slightly but he kept the smile on his face so that he doesn't reveal anything.

"Seriously Hikaru, you have quite the imagination, no wonder you're a graphic artist," Kaoru chuckles out airily. "But you're wrong. Kyouya-senpai isn't using me; in fact I think he's helped me a lot these past few years,"

Hikaru hums slightly but looking at Kaoru's serene face, his posture relaxes somewhat. They've finished packing and Kaoru decides to bring some extra clothes in case someone spills coffee or he just needs to be more comfortable. Being in the fashion lines, Kaoru's wardrobe is twice of Hikaru's but the older twin doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he even said he doesn't need to buy clothes anymore seeing his little brother provides him with all the clothes he need.

"Well, we're done here. I'll come back in a couple of hours so you, Hikaru, be a good boy and start designing some graphics. I'll check it out later," with a wink, Kaoru jogs downstairs and heads straight towards the limo. Hikaru watches his little brother left without a word by the door whereas Mai watches him from her perch at the top of the stairs.

_This is bad..._ she thought. Slipping away silently, she heads into her room Yuzuha had given her and pulls out her cell phone.

888

_; He's on to his brother; I don't know how long I can avert his attention;_

"It's alright, does Kaoru-san knows about this?"

_; I don't think he does. But if he does know, then I doubt he'll say anything;_

"Continue with the plan, but don't let them catch you. This is our only chance and we can't ruin it. We have to make it work,"

_; If things goes out of control, then...;_

"We'll have to bear with it. And whatever you can do, just do it. If say the plan goes out of bound, you are to use any means necessary to keep this a secret, and no more must be revealed,"

_; You got it. But I'm not going to jeopardize my marriage with Hikaru; you know I love him;_

"Don't worry, I'm not saying you should jeopardize it and I know you love him very much. Just...keep the secret as a secret. I have a feeling my fiancé and his cousin knows about them,"

_; Those two are smart. As long as they don't leak the information, all is good. I have to go, Hikaru's searching for me. And don't worry; I'll stick to the plan unless things take a turn;_

"Good luck,"

The bright green eyes of Masaru Akira close as she sighs tiredly. She flips her phone close and stares out of the window where Mori and Hunny are practicing together. Her waist-length wavy, thick light brown hair tied into a high ponytail and her bamboo green kimono made her look like a goddess of nature.

Standing up, she made her way to the clearing where her fiancé and his cousin are located. Mori immediately stops the moment he sees her and the two decided to take a break. Akira smiles at the two of them and offers them some drinks before folding her legs underneath her to sit down with the two cousins.

"Kira-chan, how's your father doing these days? I heard he gave his company to your big brother, is that true?" Hunny pipes up after drinking his tea. Akira's green eyes casts down shyly as they always do and nods her head. "Being the only girl in your family is tough, huh?"

"Not really, the stress given isn't as bad and I don't have that many important things I have to do unlike my brothers. My parents and brothers love me, that's all I need," she answers sweetly. Mori simply smiles and pats her head lovingly as he sips his tea.

The three companions enjoy their little relax time but for Akira, her heart is pounding in her chest. Her sixth sense; a sense of intuition is never wrong and right now her intuition is telling her that something bad is about to happen. Clutching her hand on her kimono slightly, Akira prays that Mai could get her job done and that whatever bad thing that's about to happen could be averted.

888

"I am no fool, Yuzuru. That son of mine and Yuzuha's son have something hidden and I will find out what it is," Yoshio voices out icily in his office. He had called Yuzuru about the slight change in Kyouya's attitude and the frequent visits from Kaoru to which his rival cum friend only waves off his concern.

_; What are you worrying about? They have a contract don't they? Of course it's natural for them to have meetings regularly; _Yuzuru answers nonchalantly. Yoshio said nothing and pretends to drop his guard but deep inside, he's formulating a plan on how to bring his son's and Kaoru's true relationship out.

* * *

So? Did it meet your expectations? You have no idea how many times I've rewrote this story since it's quite complicated and I'm not sure about the business world. This is practically my third try and..frankly I'm quite happy with it, and I hope you all do too. And umm..please don't just read and leave, I need some words to see how my skills have rusted..

Really..I think my brain's been reduced to half after an entire year of schoolwork..


	2. Chapter 2

I am SO sorry this chapter took some time! I got really busy because two of my cousins were getting married one day after the other so we had to rush everything! Not to mention, my younger cousin decided to follow me home and completely took over my computer for the entire week! Basically, I finished two pages in one night..

I hope this chapter can make up for lost time, it's longer than chapter one and hopefully..better. Enjoy.

* * *

Kaoru hums to himself as he dresses one of his mannequins to show his mother. After he graduated university, Yuzuha had proposed she'd be his mentor in the world of fashion until he can stand on his own. Kaoru had been too happy to have her by his side, even his little sister, Ageha would help design the children's wear once in a while. Hikaru on the other hand would sometimes drop in to bring him lunch or simply cuddle.

Thinking about Hikaru, Kaoru could feel his heart sank a little. He's never one to keep secrets from his brother but his relationship with Kyouya is another story entirely. As much as he doesn't want to hide something, he doesn't have any option.

His reverie is suddenly broken when his phone rang. Flipping it open, he could see Kyouya's name on the screen. Happily, he answers without hesitation.

"Hey, Kyouya," Kaoru answers warmly. He could hear the older man's chuckle on the other side as Kaoru fiddles with one of the needles. He then realizes what he's doing and places the needle back in its container.

_; Hello Kaoru. How's your work doing so far?; _Kyouya asks warmly. Kaoru had anticipated this call for hours now. Kyouya would sometimes call him either in the morning, afternoon or evening just to check up on him everyday. Kaoru found it sweet that the ex-Vice President of the Host Club cares so much about him.

"I'm fine, I'm just preparing the lines for my mother to check up later. Are you doing fine there? Your brothers and father not bothering you?" Kaoru asks a bit worriedly. He knew that Kyouya's family would sometimes pester him, making the older man agitated and in an overall bad mood most of the time.

There's a slight chuckle on the other side before Kyouya answers Kaoru. _; No, they're not. My father have an important meeting going on right about now, and my brothers are not even in this country, each have their own business outside;_

Kaoru sighs minutely and smiles even though Kyouya couldn't see it. "That's good to hear, you're always so stressed out, I'm worried," Though he didn't want to sound so worried, Kyouya would be able to detect it anyway. They've been able to sense each other's emotions for quite a while now ever since they got together.

_; Kaoru...; _Kyouya sighs out on the other hand. His voice changes from warm to loving in an instant. _; I have you, you know I'll never feel anything but joy and love whenever you're around. You don't have to worry too much,;_

Kaoru fidgets a little bit but smiles in the end, a little blush coloring his cheeks in a rosy pink and making his skin glow brilliantly in the sunlight. The two talk a little more before Kyouya had to reluctantly cut off the connection since he has clients to call. Kaoru too was a bit crestfallen but he understood how Kyouya's work would keep him busy for hours and he cuts off the connection.

"Who was that? You seem quite happy chatting with them," Yuzuha's cheerful voice suddenly sounded from the doorframe. Her pale pink satin dress flows airily behind her as she walks and the pearl decorations on her wrists, ankles, neck and ears made her look like she's a mermaid who just surfaced. "Was that a girl?"

Kaoru nearly screamed in fright and jumped to the ceiling when his mother appears but he managed to calm his racing heart. Thinking quickly, he shook his head and turns to face his mother. "No, mother. That was Kyouya-senpai, we were just talking about stuff,"

Yuzuha watches her son with a motherly smile but deep down, she suspects something quite wrong. Her instincts had never failed her before and right now it's screaming that her son and Kyouya are up to something.

"Is that so?" she asks nonchalantly. Kaoru merely nods his head and gulped slightly but when Yuzuha doesn't press any further, he relaxes completely. Ignoring what had happened, Kaoru proceeds to show his mother his line as Yuzuha comments and critiques what Kaoru should and should not have in his line.

888

_Ootori HQ,_

Yoshio sat there in his office, his meeting with the ambassador had gone pretty well and he had made a nice connection with him, but that thought isn't what's lingering in his mind. For years he's been watching Kyouya, monitoring his movements and grades, even to how he looks at people, but this is the first time he had seen something other than deceit and trickery.

The way he looked at Kaoru is something else, something he had once looked at his wife before she ran away, unable to stand his ways. The look in Kyouya's eyes is pure warmth, care and love. This raises much suspicion.

Closing his eyes, Yoshio recalls back to the time he was in his second high school year where Rokurou Osamu had threatened his connection with Kaoru. Kyouya did a splendid job, but something must've happened then.

Picking up his phone, he then proceeds to call Yuzuru, hoping to get some bit of lead. The mystery that happened years ago will be unraveled, and this time Kyouya better be prepared.

_; Haven't you get over your paranoia already? ; _The older man answers wryly after being called. Yoshio could feel his veins throbbing when he heard the lazy drawl of the Suoh chairman.

"If you care to listen, I'm actually quite calm about this demeanor. I simply call you because I needed to talk to you about Ouran's archive, if your memory still serves you that is," Yoshio grins mischievously knowing Yuzuru would react if someone talks about his memory, or looks, or both.

The reaction was instantaneous; Yuzuru's voice hitches and Yoshio could tell he had hit a nerve.

_; I'll have you know, my memory is still as good as Tamaki, or perhaps better than that. You want to know about the archives? Go ahead, I'll tell you what I remember, and yes, I can remember since Tamaki is in his first years; _Yuzuru snaps back.

Yoshio grins since he knew Yuzuru's memory is still very strong, especially if it involves his school, or Tamaki and Haruhi.

"I need to know the records after Kyouya sent Rokurou Osamu away, there's something I need to check," Yoshio says, his grin disappearing and replaced with a serious frown. Yuzuru didn't answer immediately but Yoshio could hear a soft sigh on the other side.

_; So you're still paranoid, huh? Fine, I'll tell you, but you won't be interested anyway because nothing interesting happened; _the older man answers after some shuffling of papers. Yoshio takes a deep breath so that he doesn't snap at his friend and tries to level his voice as he possibly can.

"It's fine, I just want to know if there are any leads to what I'm searching. You can never be too sure, Yuzuru. The Hitachiin twins are notorious for their tricks, and my son is capable of hiding his own tracks while making them. I tend to start from the bottom regarding this, so that they're not suspecting anything," Yoshio says with a hint of malice in his voice.

Yuzuru didn't say anything, only recalling back what he had heard and seen what happened all those years ago. _; Fine then, I'll tell you. The children may not know this but when Kyouya returned to Ouran after sending Rokurou away, I was watching from my hidden perch. He simply walked in, talked to a few students on his way and walked towards the Host Club room. I heard some screaming, but I thought it was nothing;_ Yuzuru answers lazily.

"Don't you have surveillance cameras all over Ouran? I'm sure you even have one, or a few in their club room," Yoshio asks back defiantly. There is no way things would've gone through normally like that. He had seen Kyouya talked to Kaoru during the fiasco and even noticed his son taking a liking to the younger Hitachiin twin, but never to this point.

_; __**I**__ don't know, but if you ask that girl, Hoshakuji Renge, she might know because she's the self-proclaimed manager of the club. I saw her rising from the floor multiple times using her powered motor, and in a timely manner too. So she must've recorded something; _Yuzuru answers with a slight whine in his tone.

Yoshio could only rub the bridge of his nose in an exasperated manner. Renge is now all the way in France, busy with her father's company and adding her own line there, there's no way she would even have the time to search for her old videos back in high school. But, he won't get anything unless he asks.

Thanking Yuzuru for his time, Yoshio leans back a little in his seat as he thought about how to coax the young woman into giving him the tapes. He knew Renge would guard them with her life if she knew he'd do something to them, the thought of it makes the older man think that it's not even worth it. But Kyouya's involved, he can't ignore that fact.

Sighing, he reaches out for his phone and calls the young woman's number.

888

_Main Suoh residence,_

Haruhi is enjoying her day off lounging away on the large couch in the main living room with a book in hand. Tamaki is feeding Antoinette and her pups somewhere in the front lawn and wouldn't come in probably in the next few hours. The newly married couple had moved in to the main residence not a few days ago after much persuasion from Tamaki and his parents. Haruhi's dad even insists that she stays with her husband so that she could connect with her in-laws.

"Haruhi," Tamaki calls out in a sing-song voice which snaps her attention back to reality. Closing her book and putting it by the coffee table, Haruhi made her way down the grand staircase whilst tying her now waist-length hair. Tamaki and her friends had insisted she grew them after seeing how pretty she looked during junior high.

"Tamaki? Where are you?" she calls out once she reaches the bottom of the stairs. She then saw him waving frantically at the door and she quickly makes her way outside. "What is it?"

"Look! Antoinette's puppies are really smart! They're following me when I give them the command," Tamaki says enthusiastically. And to prove his point, he whistles and the five puppies line up in front of him. "Alright puppies, follow me!"

Haruhi simply watches wide-eyed at the spectacle. All five puppies actually follows him around like ducklings, trotting and yapping happily at him while Antoinette watches from her perch at the gazebo. The young woman even had to rub her eyes a few times just to make sure what she sees is real.

"This is quite something... How'd you train them to be like this? All I ever see you do is play with them," Haruhi deadpans which made her husband stop in his tracks. Tamaki turns too her and made his way to her side, quickly turning on his Host face.

"My beloved Haruhi, you don't understand how children works. If they see you all the time, they're bound to be attached to you for life. That's what I read in baby books and parenting guides," Tamaki drones out which made Haruhi twitch slightly.

"Baby books? Parenting guides? Tamaki, we've only been married for a few weeks!" Haruhi blushes. The blonde merely stares in a comical disbelief at her, as if the notion itself is absurd to his ears. The puppies which was following Tamaki, simply stares at him in wonder.

"But we have to prepare early! We may have been married for a few weeks and we're still in our honeymoon but that doesn't mean we can ignore the fact that we'll soon have a baby! And before we have one, I want to know all about them!" Tamaki exclaims dramatically while Haruhi's face simply goes redder.

"I don't think it applies to puppies, Tamaki. Babies and puppies are different, and why is it you're thinking this a little too ahead?" Haruhi mumbles out the last part as she tries to cover her face with her hands.

Tamaki seems to realize what she just said and turns to the puppies. "So...what I learnt can't be applied to the puppies?" he deadpans. But not a moment later he returns to his flamboyant attitude and pats each puppy on the head. "I like to think ahead, why do you think I'm such a great husband?"

Haruhi simply blushes and looks away when she recalls all the marriage guides Tamaki had been reading back when they were still in America. It's true that he had read every single book and applied them once they've been married, but they never talked about children before, until now.

"My, my. Are you two planning to have children? I'd love to play with a grandchild soon," came Anne Sophie's voice from the shrubberies. Haruhi jumped slightly when she made her appearance but calms down when she made her way next to the brunette.

Haruhi tries not to stutter but fails when she sees Anne's and Tamaki's puppy eyes. To her, those two can make real puppies shame in comparison. With a sigh and a blush on her cheeks, Haruhi relents.

"I've thought about children, but I didn't expect Tamaki would be so quick at working on it," she said. Anne simply chuckles as Tamaki grins happily. The three talks about children and Anne even went to the length of choosing names, much to Haruhi's chagrin given the fact that she's still enjoying her honeymoon.

They would've continued if Tamaki's phone hadn't ringed. Trotting back inside the house, Tamaki grabs his phone and is quite confused when he sees Renge's name on the screen. Nevertheless, he answers her call without a moment's hesitation.

"Hello? Renge-chan?"

_; Tamaki-san...something strange just happened and I think you'd want to hear about this;_

Tamaki got curious and worried when Renge sounds like she has a problem. He talks to Renge a little more and he just couldn't believe the news he just heard. His honeymoon might be turning to another game now that he knew what Yoshio is up to.

888

_Haninozuka mansion,_

Reiko and Hunny are sitting by the mansion's huge traditional porch, simply enjoying their time together and the evening air. After marrying Hunny, Reiko had opened up a bit and her hime-cut hair now styled long and tied into a loose ponytail. She still has her crystal ball which she uses to see into things but other than that, she's a normal but shy young woman.

"Reiko-chan," Hunny's voice pipes up, startling Reiko from her calm and light meditation. She looks down at him to meet bright but concerned brown eyes. "You look a little tense, are you okay?" he asks.

Reiko quirks a brow when she finally notices that her heart is racing and her forehead is sweating a bit. Curious, she pulls out her crystal ball which she hid between her long dresses and concentrating into it, she gazes deep into the image and her eyes widen in shock. Hunny, now curious, peeks in but he couldn't see anything other than his own reflection.

"Hunny, I fear something is about to happen that not even the crystal could show us," Reiko whispers out raggedly as her eyes grew wider. Hunny, now concerned for his wife, tries to calm her down only to make her whimper even more. "The ties between Kaoru-san and Kyouya-san are being tugged by a third party,"

"Someone's going to mess with Kao-chan and Kyou-chan? Who?" Hunny asks sharply once he heard her words. She only shook her head, indicating she doesn't know who the third party is. Slumping in his seat, Hunny can only sigh angrily and shook his head. _Someone must've found out._

888

_Kyouya's office,_

The raven-haired male is typing away on his laptop for quite some time now to the point where his eyes are runny and hurting and his fingers pop from the strain. As much as he'd love to stop, he just couldn't. There are too many formalities to be done and a lot of numbers to count.

'I'll take a break soon enough,' he thought as he rubs his sore eyes. Kyouya was about to continue when his phone went off. Glancing at the screen, his exhaustion immediately left him when he sees Kaoru's name and he quickly answers it. It's quite something that the younger male would call him; normally it'd be the other way around.

"Kaoru, nice to hear from you," he purrs out contently. Hearing a giggle on the other side, Kyouya knew Kaoru's in a good mood and he had made it better. "To what pleasure do I receive such a call from a beauty?"

_; Kyouya, you flatter me. I simply call because I'm currently free. My mum just approved my line and she gave me a slight break, so I thought I'd call just to prevent you from overworking yourself to the floor; _Kaoru replies with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kyouya grins when he heard that knowing full well Kaoru would know he won't take a break.

"Smart boy, I was just about to continue working if you hadn't called," Kyouya chuckles through the phone. The two exchange jokes and light-hearted conversation before Kyouya had to get back to work. Reluctantly, they cut the connection and Kyouya sat there in his office longing for Kaoru's voice again.

'Might as well get my work done now that I'm fully refreshed,' Kyouya thought with a happy smile on his face. Stretching a little, he made himself comfortable and starts typing again, completely and utterly oblivious to what his father is about to do or that his relationship with Kaoru is going to take a dramatic turnabout.

888

_Ootori HQ,_

Yoshio sat back with a malicious grin on his face. He had successfully gotten his hands on Renge's videos and even scared the wits out of the young woman. Working quickly, he turns on his laptop and quickly writes a mail to one of his guards to retrieve the video tapes and memory chips from France. All he has to do now is wait in silence.

_You can hide a million information from me boy, but you can never hide your true self, not after I spent years of training you._

* * *

Well? How was it? I hope it's fine and met your expectations, I'm trying to untie the story slowly and not make it too confusing or too fast. If I'm doing either or both, tell me. Oh god I'm having a migraine attack... Anyways, the next chapter is already in production and I'm going as fast as I can. Holiday season and all...

I'll see you in the next chapter, need to take some aspirin now...


	3. Chapter 3

-seething in silent anger- You know..I've been really busy with university entrance stuff and barely have time to update, but when I do I pour my heart into it so can you people also give me a comment? It's sad seeing your story only have alerts and favourites but no words of encouragement or reviews. The previous chapter only have one review, thanks to **_SexyDeathEater_**.

So please, I'm not asking for much, I just want to know how I'm doing so far. And here I give you chapter 3, please, enjoy yourselves.

* * *

Days have passed after Yoshio formulates his plan and no one has any clue what is about to happen. The only ones who're stressed out are Tamaki and Hunny as they know that something big is about to happen to their friends and that they're both on guards. Mori had been informed by his cousin and he too is watching over his younger friends closely in case something stirs.

The eldest of the group are meeting together in one of Mori's many training dojo while the girls are outside enjoying each other's company and the fresh air filled with the scent of flowers. Both Mori and Hunny are discussing about Kyouya and Kaoru after the latter heard Reiko's predictions.

"I'm worried Takashi, Kyou-chan and Kao-chan's friendship is going to be disturbed by a bad person and Reiko-chan did say that it could bring our whole group down if that person isn't stopped soon," Hunny voices out worriedly and seriously as Mori continues to listen without a word. The kendo warrior and businessman go through list of possibilities in his head, trying to rule out who might even know of their friendship.

"Mitsukuni, we don't even know who that person is," he finally says out. Hunny seems to realize this and clenches his fist until his knuckles turn white. The sparkly pair of brown eyes that normally show compassion and care now burning with anger and desire to fight. "And even if we do know, we shouldn't settle this with our fists,"

Hunny seems to go rigid when he heard that but he also knew how true his cousins words are, so instead of loosing his temper like he normally would years ago, Hunny calms himself down and starts to think rationally. Even his fists are unclenched are returning to its skin color instead of the frightening white.

"We have to think, after that incident in the club room all those years ago, who would actually know of their relationship? It's not like the Host Club had any teacher like the rest of the clubs to be reported to," the little blonde points out to which Mori only nods.

"We have two possibilities. One; someone informed someone about Kyouya's and Kaoru's accidental kiss. Two; someone was watching us in secret. If it was me, I'd go with the latter," Mori says, his eyes showing nothing but hard determination to find this mysterious person and some slight bit of anger for messing with his friends.

Hunny seems to go through both possibilities thoroughly and nodding his head. "That might be true, I doubt anyone of us would report to the teacher or someone else because we've all quite gotten used to this. Not even Hika-chan would. I mean, he'd get mad, yes, but he cares for Kao-chan too much to get him into big trouble,"

The two continues to go through list of possibilities on how the secret person would find out about Kyouya's and Kaoru's relationship not knowing that Tamaki had known what Yoshio is up to.

888

_Suoh main residence;_

Tamaki cursed for the umpteenth time when he couldn't get hold of his friend. Disconnecting the line, he stares curiously at his phone. Kyouya always answers his calls even when most of them are just calls of hellos or simply to bug him, unless it's early in the morning when he'll be sleeping or in a meeting.

But even so, it's been years since he's heard Kyouya's phone reply with a 'the number you have dialed could not be made' which goes to show something is very wrong. Haruhi, who had walked in when Tamaki was trying to connect with his friend, can only stare at him worriedly while Anne tends to the gardens.

"Tamaki? Is everything alright?" she asks after seeing her husband slumps down on the couch with a ragged sigh. The blonde turns his attention to his wife and with a gentle smile; he shook his head while mentioning her to come closer. Haruhi did so and sat down near his head where he scoots upwards a little to rest on her thighs. Anne who is secretly watching outside can only giggle at the cute display.

"It's nothing big, Renge-chan just called me and she sounds a bit worried, so it concerns me," he answers with a small shrug. Haruhi didn't say anything; unconsciously playing with her husband's blonde locks while he closes his eyes and sighs in relaxation. They stayed like that for a few moments before Tamaki opens his eyes and sat back up to look Haruhi seriously in the eyes.

The young brunette, a little perplexed at her husband's antics simply widen her eyes in shock and in a questioning manner. "Yoshio-san threatened Renge-chan for her secret videos from when we were in the Host Club," Tamaki finally said.

Haruhi's eyes widen and she sputtered slightly when she heard that. "But...we've left the club for years now, why would Yoshio-san be curious in what we did all those years ago?" Suddenly, realization dawns upon her and breaking eye contact from Tamaki, Haruhi looks down to the carpeted floor without seeing it as her mind races a million miles per second.

_If it's Yoshio-san, then it must be about Kyouya-senpai. But what would he need Renge-chan's videos for, what could he be curious in what Kyouya-senpai had done? _She thought. Memories flashes before her eyes but none of them offer any clues as to what she's searching for. The more she thinks, the more her head hurts until Tamaki gently grips her shoulder to snap her out of it.

"Haruhi, if you keep on thinking like this, you're just going to hurt yourself. Whatever Yoshio-san is interested in, I'm positive it's got nothing to do with us," Tamaki tries to reassure her. Haruhi blinks up at him slightly and shook her head.

"No, it's not either of us he's interested in, it's Kyouya-senpai. And you should be more concerned because it involves your best friend," Haruhi chides her husband gently. Tamaki seems a little perplexed at being admonished by the petite woman but with a chuckle, he nods his head in understanding.

"Of course Haruhi," he smiles, but it disappears as quickly as it appeared and replaced with a frown. "I tried calling him, but the number couldn't be reached. I tried multiple times and yet the same result, what do you think happened?"

Haruhi gave a half-shrug at that and stands up. "I'm not entirely sure, but I'm going to call Renge-chan and talk to her while you try and get Kyouya-senpai or one of his bodyguards. But before I call Renge-chan, I need to do some grocery shopping," the young woman quickly said whilst looking at her watch.

Tamaki can only laugh at her quick change and standing up; he gave Haruhi a chaste kiss to the forehead and told her how he needs to meet with his father. "Of course, you're supposed to have a meeting with father today. Well then, I'll be going first," the brunette says before going up to their room to change.

Haruhi only puts on a simple yellow sundress with a white shoulder jacket, a pair of white short-heeled shoes and flowery hairclips to keep her now long fringe out from her face. The driver insists on sending her there but Haruhi politely decline, saying he should only send her to the entrance of the market.

Despite living like a queen in the Suoh mansion, Haruhi still prefers to walk to places and living in moderation as much as she could and do some of the house work to keep herself occupied when she's not at work. The servants in the Suoh mansion adore her, but Haruhi being her usual oblivious self couldn't really see why they would treat her with the gentlest of care.

Arriving at the market stalls, Haruhi starts to go through the things she need even though the chef insisted he cooked for the family. Haruhi had been adamant that she wanted to help after living her entire life as a commoner. Not wanting to fight with the wife of the head of Suoh, the chef complied which brings Haruhi to buying the groceries.

The brunette was picking out some lobsters when a couple of voices from behind made her look. There behind her are her old friends from Lobelia; Mizuki Rena and her almost-look-alike, Tsubaki Airi. The former wearing a simple, short-sleeved sky blue blouse and denim shorts with black strapped high-heels, her hair now longer and browner than years ago and her dark brown eyes seem to pierce people's soul with their sharpness.

Airi on the other hand is wearing a beautiful spaghetti strapped green summer dress with deep green patterned swirls around the hem and some white accessories on her hair, wrists and neck with a pair of white short-heeled straps. Her eyes seem to shine brighter over the past few years and her gorgeously long, jet black hair tied in two loose ponytails.

"Rena? Airi?" the brunette calls out. Said girls spun around and almost got their jaws stuck to the floor when they saw their old friend again. Haruhi couldn't even react when they dashed towards her and got her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Haruhi! It's been such a long time!" Airi screeches out happily and continues to hug her even after Rena tries to pry her off. Haruhi can only smile and chuckle at the action and pats Airi on the back. Such a coincidence they would even meet there at the market stalls.

"I heard your marriage with Tamaki-san, congratulations," Rena smirks. Her icy cold demeanor continues to stay even when she's a grown up now, but it seems as if she's warmed up a bit. Not much, but she seems to smile with sincerity more now instead of the usual secretive and sly grin back during high school. "We would've come over to your wedding had we not have those blasted exams..."

And there's that sarcastic and spiteful remark Rena's so famous for. "It's alright, as long as you girls know is fine by me. And thank you," Haruhi replied after Airi finally releases her. "So, what're you girls into now? If you don't mind me asking that is,"

Airi explains that she's into technical engineering and Rena says she got to work under Ootori Yuuichi as a surgeon which surprises Haruhi greatly. "You get to work directly under Kyouya-senpai's brother? That's quite an achievement," the brunette says with awe. The frown on Rena's face suddenly alerts Haruhi that something isn't right. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to open my mouth at something like this but... I overheard Yuuichi-san talking to his dad about something yesterday and it involves Kyouya-san," she starts off. "Apparently they're trying to uncover what's Kyouya-san's been hiding all these time and something about a person named Hoshakuji-san and tapes,"

Something inside Haruhi snaps. _Renge-chan probably recorded that time by accident! I remember she sold doujinshis that were a big hit after that! _"Thanks for telling me that, Rena-chan. Listen, I just remembered something and I need to go back,"

Airi and Rena simply nod, the former with a smile while the latter with a small sigh. Once Haruhi runs off to pay whatever she bought, Airi turns to Rena, her eyes glistening with mirth knowing that they both just caught on to something. "Still want to find out what's going on?" the softer girl asks her friend.

Rena clicks her tongue and grins while looking at her best friend like she's on the hunt. Her gaze was returned and Rena fishes around her pocket for her clear teardrop shape crystal necklace. "You and your black magic," Airi says with a shake of her head.

"This isn't black magic, it's white," Rena defends. "But...maybe it's time I indulge myself with some forbidden magic sins," she smiles darkly as the pendulum necklace swings about without Rena even moving her hand.

888

_Hitachiin mansion later that evening;_

Hikaru literally pounces his little brother the moment he returned from his studio. Kaoru gave a yelp and a shriek before he and his brother fell down in a tangle of limbs on the carpeted floor. "Hey Kaoru, how was your day? Mai had to go out for a bit to Hunny-senpai's house so now I'm bored. Can you entertain your beloved older brother today?"

The younger of the two sighs and blows his hair out of his face before turning to face his twin as best as he could from his position between Hikaru and the floor. "Hikaru, I'm tired. Mum made me do a lot of stuff today and I've been running around everywhere. At least you have dad who doesn't really boss you around," Kaoru sighs out which made Hikaru pout childishly.

"But Kaoru, we barely spend time together as twins anymore. What happened to the little baby brother whom I used to dote so much?" the ash-haired male sobs dramatically as Kaoru rose up to dust his clothes.

"'Little baby brother whom you dote'? Are you hearing yourself right now Hikaru? We're not children anymore. Look, I'm just a little stressed out after today, it's been rough. Why don't you let me have an early night tonight and I promise you we'll play like how we used to play back in high school," Kaoru suggested as he pulls his brother up.

The truth is, Kaoru hadn't got a single call from Kyouya the entire day and is now stressing over it. For all the years they have been together, Kyouya will always call him no matter the circumstances to give spirit to the young amber-haired male. And for the Shadow King to not call him is quite a surprise. However, Kaoru is adamant to hide that fact from Hikaru. Secrets are still secret after all.

Hikaru doesn't press further and actually believed that little white lie. Whether he had seen through the younger twin or not, Kaoru couldn't tell and went up the stairs instead. As he does so, he fails to notice Hikaru watching him, scrutinizing his every move to detail. Hikaru knew whenever Kaoru wants to hide something; his body would become rigid like it is now.

_What is it that you don't want to tell me, Kaoru?_ The older twin thought sadly. Despite Kaoru's effort to keep his secret in the dark these past few years, Hikaru can actually see it from Kaoru's body language and mood and he notices they've changed slightly over the years. As stealthy as a cat, the older twin made his way up the stairs to their room and made a move to knock on the door when he heard Kaoru's voice.

"Kyouya, why didn't you call me at work today? I was so worried,"

Hikaru doesn't want to eavesdrop, but Kaoru's been far too strange as of late and being the older brother, Hikaru has to know. Quickly, he went towards an empty room where he uses it as a place to create graphic designs and occasionally, hack into the house's system to play his usual childish pranks. Right now he plans to use his computer skills to try and hack into Kaoru's phone line.

After a few minutes of cracking codes and almost throwing the device to the wall, Hikaru manages to get a hold of their conversation and is currently listening in.

_; I'm sorry Kaoru, but there're some problems with my father and my oldest brother. For some reason, I think they're plotting against me;_

_; Plotting against you? For what? I know you can do better than what your father and brother expected, you always have;_

_Seems like a normal conversation to me_, the older twin thought as he continues to listen in. A part of him felt guilty for intruding a conversation between his brother and his friend but he had always had a sense of doubt when it comes to the Shadow King. It's not like Hikaru can't trust him, it's that he can't trust him with Kaoru.

The conversation goes on for quite some time with Kyouya asking how was Kaoru's day and Kaoru occasionally ask about Kyouya's next step to 'take over the world'. Feeling as if nothing big is going on, Hikaru disconnects the program and leans back against his chair.

"As long as those two are being friendly, I guess it's fine..." he mumbles out as he closes his eyes to take a short nap.

Meanwhile in Kyouya's office, he closes his laptop with a satisfied sigh and turns his attention to his conversation with Kaoru. "Kaoru, we're free to talk now. Your brother's no longer on the line,"

There was a soft angry growl on the other side and the dark-haired man silently smiles at Kaoru's little temper. Kaoru will never show anger like how Hikaru does, instead he'll seethe like a dragon and once he's alone, he'd punch the walls or even grip an object so tight it would leave marks or even break it.

_; I can't believe my brother would even think about hacking our conversation! Good thing we were talking in codes or else he'd be strangling me right now; _huffs the young Hitachiin on the other side which prompts Kyouya to chuckle.

"Take it easy Kaoru," the older man says which made Kaoru takes a deep breath to calm himself. Kyouya's tone then suddenly goes from light to dark and serious in a split second which made Kaoru worry a little. "I don't know what my father is plotting, but I found out that one of my phones had been destroyed,"

There was a surprised intake of breath on the other side but Kaoru remained silence, prompting Kyouya to continue. "When I checked back, I found out it was an electro-magnetic pulse. I'm not sure how my dad does it, but it completely burnt my phone,"

Kaoru's still silent on the other side which made Kyouya wonder if Hikaru's listening in on his twin's conversation through the door. But then Kaoru starts to speak and his tone somehow made Kyouya felt a chill going down his spine.

_; I don't know, Kyouya. For some reason, I have a bad feeling going down my spine and I don't like it. It's like we're being watched by demons;_

Kaoru's tone is just so cold and almost devoid of emotions which almost made Kyouya glower and asking what had the other man had done with Kaoru. The two continues to talk until Kaoru had to break the connection to eat dinner.

"Whatever's going on, I promise you that it won't affect us," Kyouya says sharply before they disconnect.

888

_Ootori mansion late at night;_

The entire mansion is silent as all the inhabitants are sleeping peacefully in their respective rooms. Though it's silent, there's one room in the entire mansion that still has activities, and it belongs to none other than Ootori Yoshio who's busy typing away at his laptop and turning on his DVD player.

_Now, let's see what you've been hiding from me all these times, Kyouya_, Yoshio thought darkly as he starts the first DVD. Without caring for his eyesight, Yoshio watches the DVD in darkness where the room is only illuminated by the light from the TV screen. To damn with his eyesight, all he wants is proof that Kyouya is up to something.

Meanwhile in the Hitachiin mansion, Kaoru tosses and turns in his sleep when he felt a chill going down his spine. The nightmares plaguing him are terrible and he couldn't even tell why it happened. All he knows is that they all involve him and Kyouya.

_Please...make it stop_, was all he can hope for as Yoshio continues with his move without anyone else's knowledge.

* * *

Trust me..I have to keep the documents with me because it's so darn confusing to even myself unlike my other stories where I delete the documents once the chapter's up. I won't be here somewhere around next week for the entire week because my family's off for vacation..

..and dragging me along. I'll try to update faster, good thing I'm off for a while so I have enough time. Wish me luck..


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took me a while to get this chapter going, but I wasn't at home for nearly a week and after I got back, I came down with a fever, no thanks to the ridiculously cold air-cond and the stupid heat which I was forced to go in again and again..

That lasted for..almost another week and it took me like..forever to get my brain straightened up again. But all in all, thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter, I re-read the whole review again because I was so lethargic and it kinda give me strength.

Enough of this silly chit-chat, do enjoy..

* * *

Yoshio almost screamed in anger when the videos taken from Renge don't give him the information he needed. Sure he'd seen clips where Kyouya's doing his work, getting harassed by Tamaki or silently threatening the Host Club and their antics, but none of them actually matter to him. Reaching for the final disc, Yoshio slips it in the player not even caring it's past dawn and he haven't slept a wink.

The scene shows the clubroom as usual except that Kaoru is jittering in his seat while everyone else is talking amongst themselves. He had half-expected that the young Hitachiin would move himself towards his brother but when the doors opened; he was surprised to see Kaoru's eyes lit up like the most magnificent chandelier and ran full force towards his son in a tackle hug.

"_Alright Kaoru, that's enough hugging,"_ Kyouya said. Yoshio watches intently as the students talk amongst themselves and is quite proud how Kyouya managed to send that teacher away, but when he heard the names of the girls Kyouya had mentioned, he raises a brow tentatively. He doesn't know who those girls are or how they know about the Rokurou siblings.

He was about to dub the video another useless thing when he finally sees the one thing he's been searching for all these times; their kiss. Somewhere inside, he felt as if a blade had pierced through his heart and a surge of anger and humiliation rages forward.

_Kyouya and that Kaoru boy?! What do they think they're doing?! If the world knows about this folly, the Ootori name will fall! _Yoshio thought angrily. He almost broke his calm demeanor by stomping towards Kyouya's room and roaring at him angrily, but then he realizes better and starts to formulate a plan to separate the two friends.

Ejecting the disc, Yoshio starts to go through Kyouya's plans for the day along with Kaoru's plans he hacked from his third son's database. He was somewhat stunned to see Kyouya's data so tightly secured that not even the most powerful virus can go through. This raises his suspicion more that his son and Kaoru share a relationship deeper than friends and partners.

None of you are hiding things from your father if you know what's good for you, he thought maliciously. The sun continues to rise and he could hear the servants getting up and ready to do their duties but he could care less for that. Right now he needs all the information he could get regarding the Hitachiin.

Typing on his laptop keys furiously, Yoshio does his best to break through Kyouya's firewalls but much to his chagrin, his efforts seem to be quite useless as all of Kyouya's data are still in tact and the firewall standing strong. With a tired sigh, he closes his laptop and leans back against his chair. There are other people more skilled than him when it comes to cracking codes, he might as well use that talent of theirs.

As he muses tiredly, a knock came to his door to which he answers with a tired but still firm 'come in'.

A butler half his age enters and bows respectively before speaking. "Sir, I have come to inform you that your meeting is scheduled to start very soon. The chauffer is ready to take you to your HQ and the chef has prepared your breakfast,"

Yoshio cracks an eye open and slowly nods his head in understanding. The butler bows again and heads out as Yoshio got up from his seat to stretch his stiff limbs after having to face the screen for so long. The powerful man then makes his way towards his bathroom when he sees the DVD laying on his desk, looking as if it's begging to take it along to work.

Not wanting to forget the disc later on, Yoshio takes it and places it into his bag along with his laptop and other belongings before stepping into the showers. _I need to talk to a hacker once I'm done with my work later,_ he thought with a small growl.

888

_Hitachiin mansion;_

Kaoru couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling he's been getting ever since he woke up earlier that morning. He couldn't concentrate on his work even when he confided in Kyouya and the older male is fussing over him even though he's trying not to show it. Even Hikaru's been watching him like a hawk despite Kaoru telling him that all is fine. Hikaru might now know it, but Kaoru couldn't exactly trust him right now after what he did.

"Oh stop fussing Hikaru, you're starting to be like mother when she was carrying Ageha that it's unnerving," Kaoru said when he's leaving to his studio. His twin brother behind him and spouting all sorts of nonsense to 'protect him from the evils of the world' and 'not wanting his baby brother hurt'.

"But you have a bad feeling! What am I supposed to do if something unimaginably horrible happens to you?" the elder twin shrieks out as he latches onto his brother's leg which effectively made Kaoru stumble and fall.

Mai who was behind them could only groan and huffs at her fiancé's childish antics. Without hesitation, she grabs Hikaru's collar and pulls him up from crushing Kaoru. "Will you please be your age for once? I don't want to babysit you for your entire life!" she shrieks.

Kaoru thanked her and hops into the waiting limo while Hikaru is squabbling with his fiancée. In the limo, Kaoru still couldn't shake off that uneasy feeling but thinking that it was just another one of his silly traits, he continues on with his day with a smile.

At the Suoh mansion, Tamaki and Haruhi seems to be in a very serious conversation after Haruhi's meeting with her old high school friends from St. Lobelia. Anne who's been watching from afar dare not disturb them knowing that her motherly instincts are telling her that if she does, she would probably make their problems worse.

"If what you say is true, then Ootori-san must've done something because I couldn't contact Kyouya at all yesterday," Tamaki says as Haruhi contemplates on her findings. "The main question is; why now of all times? And why is it so sudden?"

"I'm not sure, but something must've happened to make him curious in the first place. That kiss in the club room, it was just because Kaoru wanted to show Kyouya-senpai his thanks, right? But Ootori-san might be deciphering it in another way, a misunderstanding," Haruhi proposes her idea.

Tamaki seems to be taking it into consideration but his violet eyes show some uncertainties. "If that's true, then shouldn't Ootori-san understand enough? He should know what Kyouya did to get rid of Rokurou-sensei because he was the one planning the whole thing. That kiss of gratitude shouldn't bother him, it's not like those two go somewhere from there,"

Haruhi's mind seems to go at bullet speed when he said that. Ever since university times whenever they have semester breaks and hang out together, she always notices that Kyouya and Kaoru seem to hang out a lot. Even when it's not necessary, they'd hover over each other.

Sure Kaoru's still hanging out with Hikaru, but she could see the lingering gazes, the gentle touches, the giggles from Kaoru and chuckles from Kyouya, the protective aura emitting from Kyouya to Kaoru. It's all there, she's been staring at the answers all these times and she couldn't see them until now!

_Stupid! Slow! How could I be so oblivious!? Why is it that I can't pick up something like this after all these years!_ She thought angrily. Tamaki grew worried when he sees his wife clenching her fists so tight all of a sudden to the point where her knuckles are white. Her eyes show sudden clarity, and Tamaki isn't sure if he wants to hear it.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" the blonde asks as he rests a hand on her quivering shoulder. Her eyes which was zoning out now focuses on to him which made him jump back slightly. "Did you found out something?" he squeaks out timidly.

"I've been an idiot, Tamaki..." she said quietly, so quiet that Tamaki had to strain his ears to hear it. "I've been the biggest, most oblivious idiot in this world. After all these years, I couldn't see the bond created between them,"

Tamaki was rather surprised when she said that but he didn't say anything. He kept quiet knowing Haruhi is berating herself for something she should've seen ages ago. "I think something is between them, something deeper than friendship, something they hid for all these years," Haruhi chokes out as she felt her foolishness eating her away.

"So there is something..." Tamaki concluded. "You didn't know, Haruhi. None of us knew until this time. Those two hid their relationship well until Ootori-san notices it today. Something must've happened between Kyouya and his dad, that's why this is all so sudden,"

"But Kyouya-senpai is really good at masking his emotions and acting, how would his dad know about this?" Haruhi asks back, her heart racing when she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to run over to the Ootori manor and scream at the Ootori head. "Either way, we have to stop whatever his planning is,"

Tamaki nods his head and got up to go to the limo. "I'm going to meet with Kyouya personally and ask him what's going on in his home, why his family's turning against him and why he didn't tell us about his relationship with Kaoru,"

With that said, he runs off to the limo as Haruhi and his mother watches from behind. Anne, who had heard everything, tries to comfort Haruhi as she continues to berate herself for being so oblivious to her surroundings. With a hopeful glance, the two women stare off the limo as it speeds towards the Ootori manor.

Meanwhile in Rena's and Airi's shared apartment, the former is staring off into her pendulum necklace as it swings about, listening to any signs of movement. Just like Reiko, she's been learning magic and curses ever since high school and managed to improve her level over all these years. Her magic is mostly centered on her crystal necklace which she uses to find people, objects and listen to her surroundings.

Concentrating on her centre point, Rena finally 'heard' the voice of the Earth as the pendulum swings about crazily. A grin crawls up on her face and the pendulum slowly stops swinging around. The pendulum is then tied around her neck as it was a necklace to begin with and she steps out of the pentagram circle.

"How intriguing..."

888

"I have nothing to say, father. What you see is merely a misunderstanding. Kaoru merely expressed his gratitude to me," Kyouya says rigidly after his father barged in and started to question him like an interrogator.

"Expressing his gratitude you say?" Yoshio spites back venomously. "I've noticed that ever since that kiss, you and Kaoru-kun have been closer than before! Do you take me for a fool, Kyouya? I know you two are in love with each other!"

Kyouya minutely twitches at the roar but he held his ground. Never in his life would he think his father would catch on after all these years, he thought his and Kaoru's relationship are in the dark, that no one would be able to sniff it out. Clearly he was dead wrong.

Swallowing thickly, Kyouya responds back in the most serious tone knowing he'll be punished for it later on. "So what if we are?"

That does it; Yoshio slaps Kyouya down and confiscates his phone and laptop before leaving his son's office in a storm. The servants are powerless to do anything and sent Kyouya an apologizing look as they're not happy with the turn of events and that they're serving under his father.

Kyouya merely shook his head, indicating that he doesn't mind and that he'd find a way to stop his father from ruining his relationship with Kaoru. After the door's closed and locked, Kyouya knew he'd have to get out of his office through the window and climb down. _Like a rogue, how unsettling..._

With that set in mind, Kyouya removes his blazer and necktie leaving him only in his shirt and pants. Knowing something like this would happen eventually; he pulls out a drawer from his desk and draws out a long rope, long enough to tie it at the sill and still touching the ground from the fourth floor.

With a smile, Kyouya only thought of one thing before sliding down in between the large trees. _You underestimate me, father._

In the Haninozuka mansion, Hunny, Mori and their wives are in shock when they found out that Kyouya's relationship was found out by his father via Reiko's crystal ball. "You meant to say that Kyou-chan and Kao-chan are discovered? This is bad!"

"It is, we have to inform the others about this," Reiko said as her face contorts in displeasure. She's not one to meddle in people's lives but she only does so when the time calls for it, and she especially hates it if other people pry into other's life without their consent. In this case, she could never forgive Yoshio even though she knew he's Kyouya's father.

Akira, who had been quiet this whole time managed to capture Mori's attention who then coaxes his shy wife to talking her mind on this matter. Her green eyes are cast down and she then looks up at him with the guiltiest expression which caught Hunny's and Reiko's attention too.

"Forgive me for not telling all of this earlier, but Mai and I knew of this relationship long before you do and we've trying in secret to make them stay together," she said as her eyes are casts downwards again. The other three seem to be in slight shock when she said this but none of them interferes her words.

"We knew ever since we're part of each of your family, and Mai has connections with Kyouya-san since he's her best customer, he's rather fond of Mai's computers after all," she continues as her eyes finally gain strength and she looks at them squarely in the eyes.

"This is why I say, we need to stop Ootori-san from meddling in our jobs. I will not allow someone of his standard get in the way of their relationship, Kyouya-san has improved his family name thanks to Kaoru-san, and we can't let all this crumble because of one man's foolishness!" she shrieks out angrily.

Hunny, Mori and Reiko are somewhat taken aback by her outburst but then they smile happily knowing that Akira wants to stop this as much as they do. The petite girl realizes what she had done and said and slumps back down completely embarrassed.

"We're glad that you want to stop Kyou-chan's dad. Let's go to Hika-chan's and Kao-chan's, I think they need to know this," Hunny said.

With that said the other three nods their heads and got ready knowing full well that Yoshio is on the move. To add time, Reiko pulls out her crystal ball and located Yoshio within seconds. She then concentrates on her center point before releasing a binding spell on the man to make him stop in his tracks until she releases him later on due to her energy being sapped away.

"Good job, Reiko-chan. Now we can get to the Hitachiin mansion easier without his movements," Hunny smiles out and pats her head. The young magician blushes slightly and nods her head as if thanking him for the compliment.

The four then rushes over to their destination, not knowing a stronger wizard is on the case as well.

* * *

I haven't gotten enough sleep because I was catching up to Bleach manga...

And this chapter is short two pages because I just can't go on... By the way, does any of you watch K? Awesome anime, I cried god knows how many times and waiting for the second season soon! Leave me some reviews this time will ya?


	5. Chapter 5

This is quite fast.. Because I don't have anything to do while waiting for Bleach to load so I continued my story. You guys are lucky this time, hopefully I'll keep this up until the end. I'm literally zooming through Bleach like crazy, haha..

ANYWAYS! My system is currently filled with coffee and tea and sugar so if this feels a bit rushed..you know why..

* * *

"You already found out this whole thing?" Hunny screeches when he and the others met up with Tamaki and Haruhi at the Hitachiin manor. "How'd you managed to figure it out?"

Tamaki and Haruhi had rushed to the Hitachiin manor after hearing Haruhi's deduction and Kyouya's call. Somehow the Ootori managed to keep another phone with him while he was on the run and contacted his friends about his situation. Tamaki and Haruhi were beyond shocked to hear his story and were more than shocked when Kyouya was found out by his father's guards.

_Go to Kaoru, protect him from my father until I get this straightened out_, was all he said before the line disconnected. The newlyweds quickly rush over to the Hitachiins where they then met up with Hunny and company who they too found out the whole ordeal after going through Reiko's crystal ball.

"Kyouya called us and told us to protect Kaoru. Hikaru's searching for him right now as we speak," Tamaki said. The servants are somewhat perplexed when they see the group gathering in the manor looking as if a ghost is going to eat them. Loud footsteps echoes down the hall and all heads turn to look at Mai and Hikaru looking out of breath at the top of the stairs.

"No good!" Hikaru pants. "We couldn't find Kaoru anywhere within the mansion! He even turned off his phone," Mai merely nods her head grimly as they both made their way down the stairs to meet up with their friends. Unknown to any of them, Mai and Akira exchanged a glance filled with anger and hate towards Yoshio.

"That means Kaoru-san is somewhere outside. Maybe I can trace him with my crystal ball," Reiko suggests. Tamaki inches away at that and hid behind Haruhi while the others gave him strange looks. Even Reiko quirks a brow when he literally shrunk behind his wife. "Is there something wrong, Tamaki-san?"

The blonde flinches when she asked him that. "No...Nothing, it's just that dark magic always gives me the creeps. It reminds me of Nekozawa after all," he mumbles out and not looking at the young woman. Reiko simply smiles a little and activates the ball only to gasp in surprise.

"The image is distorted! I couldn't locate him!" she said quietly. "This has never happened before," Hunny and the others scrambles around the crystal ball and just as Reiko says, the image is nothing but a mass of swirls all jumbled up and barely making any sense.

But what surprises all of them most is the sudden misty face appearing on the crystal ball which caught Reiko off guard and she drops the ball. The misty face resembles a human but because it doesn't have a specific shape, none of them could guess what it is. And they're more surprised when the face grins and shook its head before disappearing completely.

"Wh-what was that...?" Tamaki squeaks out timidly. The others seem to be just as in shock as he is with Reiko shakily retrieving her crystal ball. She checks the item for any scratches or crack but to her relief, it's undamaged.

The group fell silence after what just happened, until Haruhi pipes up to break the tense atmosphere. "Hold on a minute Hikaru, I thought Kaoru's at his studio," she said. All eyes turn to the black-haired man as he sighs lightly.

"He was, but then shortly after he came back because he had forgotten something. If he'd left, I'd known because I was here the whole time. I vaguely remembered that he had a call when he was going to our room but that's it. He must've either climbed out the window or sneaked his way out," Hikaru growls furiously.

"That call must be from Kyouya," Mori interjects quietly. There are murmurs of 'maybe' and 'probably' among the group until Hikaru suddenly slams a fist to the wall. The girls shrunk back in sudden fear and surprise while the guys tenses up and put their guards up against the now enraged Hitachiin.

They all could see the fire of anger, hatred and betrayal behind those amber eyes as Hikaru's fist clenches and unclenches from the absence of something that could be shred to bits. "I'm his brother, his _**twin**_ brother," Hikaru hisses venomously. "Why did he keep a secret like that? Why did he betray me? Am I no good as a brother now!?"

The roar of outrage even made Mai tremble slightly, not used to seeing him unleashing his rage over his own little brother. The servants, their little group, even the world felt as if it had stopped after that roar as Hikaru only sobs quietly as tears of anger roll off his eyes and down his cheeks.

With a sigh, Tamaki lowers his guard and turns to his friends. "Now isn't the time to wallow in anger. We need to find Kaoru and Kyouya before things get any worst, or before Yoshio-san sends each of them to the other side of the planet."

Haruhi nods her head and lends a hand to Hikaru to help him up from his slumped form. "You know Kaoru better than us; you should understand why he didn't want to tell you this. I know, even between siblings there are some deep secrets that you just can't tell the other. I'm not saying this because I understand, I actually don't. But Kaoru probably does this because he doesn't want to see you in this state,"

Hikaru seems to wither when she said this and gratefully accepts the offered hand. There are smiles of content and relieved sighs from the group as Mai gently made her way to him and rubs soothing circles on his back.

"Let's spread out and find Kaoru, shall we? He couldn't have gotten far and with the security in this place, we should be able to find him very soon. Ask the guards, check the security feeds, and if you can Hikaru, release the dogs," Tamaki said dramatically as the others except Haruhi watch with dumbfounded looks.

When they look at her for an answer, her only curt reply is; "Please ignore his rambles, he's into detective shows lately,"

888

"Thank you for your help," Kaoru breathes out heavily after having to run for a while. The girl in front of him merely smiles as she pats his chest. To his surprise, he felt somewhat energetic again and doesn't feel out of breath anymore. "How...?"

"Doesn't matter how. Like I said, if you continue on to be like this, you're going to get caught. Just follow me and don't ask questions, got that?" she said sweetly. Kaoru is torn between believing her and following where she's going or stay at a relative's house for the time being.

The girl's eyes narrow considerably and a sudden pressure in the atmosphere made Kaoru choke on his own breath. "Why are you so persistent? Didn't you listen to me? If you stay here or any of your blood ties, _**you're going to get caught**_. What should I do to make you believe me?"

Kaoru couldn't speak; it's as if he's facing a demon that's ready to devour his soul. The pressure is suddenly lifted and he fell to his knees while breathing heavily. This girl is a being from another world, her eyes clearly shows she's not fully human.

Her smile turns gentle and she helps him up to his feet. "Don't worry, we won't harm you. My friend is too much of a saint to even touch a single hair on your head, especially that from a Hitachiin. You won't be chased there, trust me,"

Kaoru could only look up at her without a word. He got to his feet and slowly made his way to follow the girl when she halts him in his tracks. Her eyes gleaming dangerously as she looks around the surrounding scenery. "I don't like this atmosphere," she said. To his surprise, she starts chanting some strange words and he could feel a heavy pressure on him again but this time it allows him to stand and walk.

"Those dogs won't know we're here, come on!" she pulls him by his hand and they both start to run, dodging dogs and passerby in the process. "I know what happened to you. Your lover's father decided to make a mess out of your relationship, am I right? You got the news and now you decided to meet up with him to which, by the way, is completely useless,"

Kaoru halts in his tracks when he heard that as the girl smiles knowingly. His amber eyes widen when she slowly made her way towards him like a predator zeroing in on her prey. Every bone in his body felt like concrete, he couldn't move, couldn't tear his gaze away from those hypnotic eyes.

"How do you know all these stuff? I never told anyone about this, not even my closest friends let alone you! And what's with this crazy pressure? Who exactly are you!" Kaoru screeches as he backs away a step as the girl moves forward a step. The frown etched on her face scares the living daylights out of Kaoru and all he wanted to do now is just turn tail and fled.

"You're a naïve little boy for taking me too lightly. You've known me for ages; you're just not close to me, that's all. What I'm capable of and what I'm not capable of is none of your concern. We're wasting time here dealing with this. Either you come with me quietly or..." she leers at him and Kaoru suddenly felt his head was about to explode.

The Hitachiin collapses to his knees while clutching his head and groaning in pain. When the pain in his head is lifted, he could see that the girl is now wavering in her steps and clutching her head too as if suffering the same pain he was in.

"I hate that spell, can never use it without getting a recoil," she mutters quietly as she tries to regain her composure. Looking down at the groaning Kaoru, she then pulls his hand and they both start running again, this time without stopping even though the man is protesting all the way.

While Kaoru and the girl are running off, Reiko and Hunny had just arrived at where they were standing just moments ago. Reiko got a bit startled at the sudden change of energy and stares off into the path Kaoru and the girl took, not knowing that she should head that same path to find her two friends.

She continues to stare off into the distance until Hunny snaps her out of her daze. "We couldn't find him anywhere. Even Hika-chan's dogs are unable to find Kao-chan's scent. This is really weird," he whines childishly. Reiko didn't say anything, only because her mind is reeling back to the thought where that misty face shook its head as if not allowing them to find Kaoru.

They all then regroups and decides to head off to the Ootori mansion when all of a sudden, Hikaru notices his mother's car arriving down the road. Haruhi and Mai could see he paled at the sight and tenses considerably when Yuzuha steps out of the car to greet them.

"Oh? What are all of you doing here? Planning a get-together soon? You should really be inside; the afternoon heat might get to you," she said sweetly as Ageha trails along behind her quietly after returning home from school. Her brown colored hair tied in pigtails bounce along with her strides.

"Hika-nii, where's Kao-nii?" she asks while hiding behind her mother. She's still not used to her brothers' friends except the big blonde who'd play all sorts of games with her and the little blonde who'd lend her his plush toy bunny.

Hikaru gulps lightly and puts on his best acting face for her and Yuzuha. He smiles brightly and pats her head playfully. "Don't worry little butterfly, your Kao-nii's busy at work. I'm sure he'll come back later tonight, or maybe tomorrow if he has something to talk to Kyouya-senpai,"

Ageha nods in understanding and urges her mother in while demanding food. "Why don't you all come in for lunch?" Yuzuha offers politely as she walks in. The group glances at each other before turning to Hikaru who simply wants to bury himself underground.

"Sorry mum, but we're all going out today. Such a shame Kaoru and Kyouya-senpai couldn't find time," Hikaru says sweetly but the rest could see how hard he's clenching his fists until his knuckles turn white. Before Yuzuha could say anything else, Hikaru had asked his friends to get into the waiting limo and asked the driver to speed off.

The two females simply watch as the vehicle disappears in the horizon as Yuzuha huffs in annoyance. "Really, what is up with that boy? Always on the move, never staying in one place. God knows where he gets that energy from," With that, she and Ageha goes inside for some well-needed snack before she has to return to her studio.

888

Inside the limo, the atmosphere is so tense you can practically cut it with a knife as Hikaru glowers silently in his seat while the others watch him silently. It was Mori who breaks the tension by patting his shoulder gently to calm him down.

"Don't blame your brother on this; he must have a reason why he hid his relationship," the tall man said quietly. His calm aura seems to engulf Hikaru who sighs raggedly and nods his head. Mori and Hikaru always connect with each other whenever the younger man has problems with Kaoru, Hikaru would talk and Mori would listen and give advices. They've been doing so for years.

The limo continues to zoom towards the Ootori mansion as fast as it could go while Kaoru arrives at his destination; a somewhat lavish condominium with guards and giant white entry gates. The units are all arranged neatly in a fenced area where identification cards are needed to enter and waiting guests are placed in a special room near the guard house.

All in all, it surprised Kaoru as to how a girl his age managed to live in a place like this without her parents but with a friend. "Oh, don't look so surprised," she said whilst eyeing him sharply. "My mum and dad is a pair of rich doctor and lecturer respectively, I got sick of living with them so I moved out," she hands her identification card to be checked and enters the gates.

Kaoru simply trails behind her quietly in a path decorated with rose bushes and lily flowers. The condominium unit looks as if it came from another world since it's so peaceful and tranquil. Just by walking in the path made Kaoru feel like jumping into the lily field and sleep his troubles away.

"Hey, Rena," he calls out softly one they've reached her unit. She turns to look at him and inhales sharply when she sees the void look in his eyes. "Why did you help me? And what's with your abilities?"

The two of them got inside and sat down without a word, Rena contemplating whether to answer him or not until Airi steps out of the kitchen with tea for the both of them. The girl's wearing a white one-piece dress and her hair tied in a high braided ponytail. She then proceeds to sit down next to Rena before head locking her friend.

Kaoru watches with slight mirth as Rena struggles to free herself from her friend's grasp. "Please forgive this sorry excuse of a wizard reject. She thinks she's all high and mighty just because she got a few baby spells down," Airi sighs out without losing her composure. After a while, she releases her friend but then smacks her on the head so hard that Rena was reduced to a pile of whimpering mess.

"So? Why is it that you helped me, and how did you know so much about my private life?" Kaoru asks as he gingerly sips the offered tea while Rena groans and regains her composure. She made herself comfortable and fish out her crystal necklace before laying it on the table.

"I actually overheard the story between my superior, Kyouya-san's eldest brother and his father about you, Kyouya-san and a girl named Renge. Something about tapes, secrecy and wanting to expose you," Rena begins. Kaoru nods his head in understanding since Rena told him of her work while on the way to the condominium.

"I've been into witchcraft and spells ever since junior high but only enhancing my abilities during high school. I've..." she fidgets a little here before slowly looking up meet his eye. "Somehow made a pact with the devil, a blood pact. I had literally sold my soul just to obtain this ability,"

Kaoru nearly dropped the tea cup he's holding after hearing that. No wonder the atmosphere in the room is somewhat fearful. He felt something wasn't right before but never to the point of guessing that Haruhi's friend actually sold her soul away just to be a witch!

"I got the message from 'it' about everything and I decided to protect you from Yoshio-san. I know that one of you guys learn curses too so I put a barrier around us in order to stop her from tracking us," Rena continues on as her voice quiet down as if doubting whether she should go on.

While the girls talk to Kaoru, the rest of the group have arrived at the Ootori manor and was about to rush in when the guards stop them in their tracks. "What gives?" Hikaru screeches out when he was bounded by one of the brutes who guard the main entrance.

"Master Ootori has specifically said that none of Young Master's friends are to be allowed in. Young Master is currently being punished by the Master," he said stoically. The others have the tendency to at least stay back and away from the guards but Hikaru continue to struggle to break free.

He was about to hiss curses at them when each one of the guards are knocked unconscious by an infuriate Hunny. The ash-haired man inches brushes his clothes and stares at his little friend expectantly, wondering if Hunny would go back to his usual cheery self or stay as the current Beast Lord he's in right now.

True enough, Hunny stays as his usual scary self when he turns to look at the guards icily. "No one hurts my friends, didn't I tell you that last time?" he glowers and growls. Everyone stares at him with a blank expression except Reiko who's practically fawning over her husband. Wasting no time, the group rushes in with Hunny kicking down and knocking out the guards left and right.

They finally barge into Yoshio's office with the man sitting down at his desk as if waiting for them to arrive. "I take it you took down my men with that martial art skill of yours?" he said menacingly. Hunny's eyes gleam dangerously at the man but Mori held him back before he does anything rash.

"Why did you dispatch so many guards to begin with?" Hikaru steps forward and stood up against the Ootori head. "What're you trying to hide? The fact that you took Kyouya-senpai and locked him up?"

Yoshio's eyes narrow considerably and he stands up rigidly. Facing the group, he stares down at each one of them until they back up slightly. "If you know that much, why haven't you told me of Kyouya's scandal sooner? I lent Kyouya to you because you children are valuable resources and an important connection. If the country knows about this, your names would be just as tarnished, especially you, Hitachiin," he points a stiff finger at Hikaru who doesn't even flinch.

"We just found out about it some time ago. I was mad at Kaoru for not telling me and furious at Kyouya-senpai for even touching my brother! But this won't go anywhere unless we hear them talk and right now Kaoru's nowhere to be found!" Hikaru roars out to the point where even Yoshio flinches minutely.

The two men try to stare down the other when the door opens to reveal a furious Kyouya. Tamaki is somewhat overjoyed to see his friend again but Haruhi silently told him to read the atmosphere around the young Ootori.

"Listen up, all of you. I want you to leave this matter alone," he hisses venomously. Everyone was stunned when he said that and he even held a hand up to stop them from interrupting his words. "I can handle my own problem on my own,"

"But Kyouya!" Tamaki interjects. "We're your friends; at least let us handle some of your problem!" Kyouya gave a scathing glare at his blonde friend who shuts up in an instance. His onyx eyes staring at his father hatefully before turning to his friends.

"Leave now! Or I'll never allow you to step into the Ootori mansion again!" he said swiftly before returning to his chambers, leaving his friends concerned and dumbfounded. Glaring at Yoshio one last time, they left the Ootori mansion with hearts as heavy as lead.

* * *

That's quite unexpected huh? Actually I planned this quite differently but since I think I'm going too fast, I'll just let it stop here and re-plan the next chapter. After all..it's only chapter 5 now..

Drop me a review or two and let me know how you feel right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Heaven's galore this took a while! Sorry people, I had a MAJOR food poisoning and had to stay in bed, and toilet for a while with pills and a huge water bottle by my side.. Not really a fun experience I tell you.. For some reason, karma wanted to play a prank with me and I was the only person in my family who had food poisoning.

Let's leave that aside, after that little..bowel incident, I got back to writing as fast as I can with my muddled up brain and still-churning stomach. The muse left me a few times but that didn't stop me! So, I hope the product of this food poisoning isn't so bad...

* * *

It's been nearly two days since they found out about Kyouya and Kaoru's relationship, two days since Kaoru went missing and Kyouya sent them out of his house. Yuzuha had asked about Kaoru but Hikaru smoothly lied to her saying that he's staying over at one of their old friend's house to 'reconnect' after not meeting for some years. Yuzuha, not really worried knowing her sons are grown up now doesn't even press any further.

Reiko's been working hard to track down Kaoru but until now, she still has yet to find any trace of the missing Hitachiin which puts Hikaru in more distress. Mai's been trying hard to calm him but it seems as if Hikaru doesn't even regard her existence anymore. She even talks with Akira who says that both Hunny and Mori are quieter than usual.

Kaoru in the meantime is living with the two girls and working on his line at their house. Airi was more than generous enough to provide him with a small room for him to work in while Kyouya and his father are still in cold war with each other.

That afternoon while Yoshio is away at work, Kyouya decides to put his plan into action. After two days of turning the mansion upside down and even sending his three guards to check his office, he finally found out the true reason his phone was fried. Trying not to scream his anger out, Kyouya meticulously puts his plan into action.

"Tachibana, I want you to try and contact Kaoru through a secure line. Make sure that no one and I mean no one finds out about our rendezvous together later on," Kyouya says as he walks down one of the smaller halls in his house.

_; Understood, sir;_ Tachibana replies before cutting the line off. Rounding off the corner sharply, Kyouya is then met with Yuuichi face-to-face. The older Ootori doesn't seem to be pleased with his brother as he glares at Kyouya hatefully.

"You're going to put this whole family in jeopardy because of your actions, Kyouya! Have you no shame?" Yuuichi hollers at his brother who merely looks at him calmly. "Having a relationship with the same gender, you've crossed it!"

Kyouya leers at his brother sharply when he said that making Yuuichi twitch minutely. The young Ootori can be quite intimidating if he wants to be but since he's currently busy, he has to side-stepped his brother while giving him the middle finger which shocked Yuuichi greatly.

Yuuichi had come to terms where he knows of Kyouya's abilities and is quite fearful of what his youngest brother could do to him should he get angry. When Kyouya's business spread globally, Yuuichi was more than surprised and had to swallow his pride to deem that Kyouya is a genius; even Akito could say nothing to that fact.

Kyouya continues down the hallway while being watched by a quiet Yuuichi. He's no longer mad nor is he shocked; instead he felt somewhat forlorn for Kyouya because the young Ootori always had the greatest pressure from their father and always worked hard to excel in everything. Kyouya's a full grown man now, and their father should know better than control him at this age.

Feeling regretful for what he said, Yuuichi went away after sparing a last glance to his retreating younger brother's back. _I hope you get what you want later on, Kyouya_.

Meanwhile in the Hitachiin mansion, Hikaru is pacing back and forth in his shared room with Kaoru. He can still feel his brother's presence but for some reason, it's as if there's a thick wall between them, stopping Kaoru's life force from reaching him completely and rendering him quite lost.

_This is so strange..._ Hikaru thought grimly as he sat down on the bed while biting his nails. _This shouldn't be any difference from when we were in high school back when we wanted to prank everyone during Halloween. I should've been able to sense him no problem, but why is it so foggy?_

Too lost was he in his thoughts until he can barely register his little sister entering the room and closing the door behind her. The moment he notices her is when she sits down next to him and staring at him with those large amber-brown eyes of hers.

"What's the matter, Ageha?" he asks tentatively. Amber eyes met amber-brown as small hands pat his head gently. Hikaru continues to look at her confusingly and pulls her to his lap. He doesn't see Ageha much since he's mostly with Kaoru or at work, but when he does see her, he'd spoil the daylights out of her.

Now comfortably on his lap, Ageha proceeds to clutch to his jacket tightly. "Kao-nii can't be found easily," she said all of a sudden which surprises Hikaru. "Don't worry though; Kao-nii is safe with someone with a good heart, but with a tainted soul,"

That little news sends shivers down Hikaru's spine. "How is that keeping Kaoru safe? And what do you mean that person has a good heart but a tainted soul? Those two don't go together at all!" the eldest Hitachiin shrieks out as he starts to trash about but Ageha's firm grip on his jacket made him stay in place.

Hikaru knew for a fact that young children such as Ageha have a pure soul and how they grow up depends on their surrounding. If the influences are good, the child will grow up to be quite an achiever but if it's the opposite, the child will grow up to be a very troublesome person. And Ageha had been taught to be a very nice child from their parents and her teachers; furthermore she doesn't interact with children her age much and prefers to stay at home reading or playing with her brothers whenever they're around.

"Kao-nii is safe, you don't have to worry," she repeats albeit a little exasperatedly. "That person knows him and he knows that person, they're friends. That person simply sold their soul away to obtain an incredible power but that person's using it to protect Kao-nii. So I repeat again, you needn't need to worry,"

The eldest Hitachiin doesn't know what to say. Ageha was normally a cheerful and mischievous little girl, never before had he seen her like this. "And how exactly do you know this, Ageha?"

The smile she gives him seems to lift the gloom in the room away. "Because that person told me! I was napping just now when I had a dream. That person is really pretty and that person told me that Kao-nii's safe. I don't want to believe at first but then that person gave me a candy and you know what? That candy was in my hand when I woke up! Look!" she said excitedly with the charm of an elementary school student as she holds her palm outwards.

True enough, there's a candy found normally at a commoner's store where the Hitachiins don't normally shop at. Hikaru was speechless when he sees that because he knew such a candy isn't in the house anywhere and Ageha isn't one to accept candies from strangers.

"It's as if that person has magic powers!" she beams brightly which caught Hikaru's attention. Magic? Maybe that's the reason why Reiko couldn't detect Kaoru. Maybe he was taken, or hiding with someone who has abilities greater than Reiko. Now realizing this, he pushes Ageha away with a plastic smile.

"That's really something, Ageha. Now, Hika-nii needs to do something very important. Why don't you play with the game I made you a few days ago? You're not done yet with it, are you?" he asks playfully as he walks Ageha to the door.

Pouting, Ageha walks out the door as Hikaru closes and locks it, not wanting his family to interfere. Pulling out his phone, he dials Hunny's number. It's time for them to find out who that little wizard is and maybe convince that person to change Yoshio's mind about Kyouya and Kaoru.

888

"Kyouya, are you serious?" Kaoru screeches in surprise. He had been shocked to find Kyouya calling him through a secure line but then he remembered that it was Kyouya, he felt relieved to hear his beloved's voice again after enduring a couple of days of heartache. Who knew things could spiral downwards so quickly.

_; Yes, I'm being very serious. My father thought it was smart of him to fry my phone using a small electromagnetic pulse, good thing I had a few spares. I want you to come out to the park we normally hang out at and wait for me there;_

Kaoru is at loss for words. Sure he wants to see Kyouya again but this is risking too much. "Kyouya, are you sure? If you're caught, the both of us will be in a bigger trouble than this and I don't want my family to be upset with me,"

There was a sigh at Kyouya's side as Kaoru continues to listen intently. _; Kaoru, your brother already knew along with all our friends. What's more to hide? I'm not entirely sure if your parents had known or not, but my guess is that they haven't seeing as they're not making an uproar as of yet;_

"Of course they won't make an uproar," Kaoru argued back without sounding harsh. "If they make an uproar, the press would know and everything would turn into a disaster. Who knows, they might even looking for us as we speak,"

_; Kaoru, will you calm down and listen to me, please;_ Kyouya says exasperatedly. Kaoru quickly clams up and allows the older man to continue with his words. _; I'm very sure that our friends are doing whatever they can to find __**you**__, not me since I told them to not bother me while I plan. I'm still wondering why they're not using the dogs when it's so easy;_

The young Hitachiin lets out a nervous laugh which caught Kyouya's attention and told him the exact reason why. To say that Kyouya is shocked is an understatement but he regains his composure and repeats his previous request. Reluctantly, Kaoru agrees and the line disconnected. As the line disconnects, Kaoru sat there with a small smile on his face.

The game has begun.

Back with Hikaru, he just arrived at the Haninozuka manor with Tamaki and Haruhi to discuss about the mysterious person with the ability. Tamaki was quite surprised when he heard the news and even shuddered a little but was calmed by Haruhi.

"Hika-chan, I heard you got some news about why Reiko-chan couldn't see into her crystal ball, what is it?" Hunny asks without missing a beat as they all gather around in one of the large empty rooms of the Haninozuka mansion. Hikaru nods and they all shuffles closer to hear well.

"Ageha told me that she dreamt of someone telling her that Kaoru is safe in their hands. I think that person is a female because she said that the person is pretty," he started. Reiko seems to be staring into space when she heard that as the others relax somewhat.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a plain dream? Children dream a lot when they nap, maybe it was someone she met and adore secretly?" Tamaki interjects to which Hikaru leers at him sharply, prompting the blonde to clam up immediately knowing he just did a mistake.

"Ageha does **not** hide anything from me," the ash-haired boy hisses out before his gaze softens and saddens. "At least I hope she doesn't..." he continues quietly. Tamaki squirms a little in guilt as Haruhi jabs him in the ribs roughly, punishing him for bringing the Hitachiin's mood down.

Reiko stares hard at Hikaru and brought out her crystal ball. "Hikaru-san isn't lying. His sister really did dream that and yes, I sense a faint trace of magic within her dream. Whoever that person is, they have higher abilities than me," she said somewhat in awe.

The others are astounded when she said this and ponders on this information. Mori looks at Akira who then looks back at him, both picking up on something that the others are yet to know. "Hikaru," Mori calls out making the Hitachiin and everyone else look at him.

"How many female friends do you have?" he asks calmly. All eyes are on Hikaru as his brain recalls the names and faces he knows.

The Hitachiin fidgets a little and scratches his head as he counts using his fingers. "Well...I don't interact with girls that much and besides Haruhi and Mai, there're another two. They're Haruhi's friends from Lobelia, we don't really talk much. Sometimes I see Mizuki-san at the hospital when I do my monthly check-up and sometimes I see Tsubaki-san with her."

Haruhi perks up when she hears this and cuts in when Hikaru had stopped. "I saw them at the grocery shop some time ago and Rena's eyes...they're somewhat different than how I remembered them,"

Reiko coax her to continue talking when Haruhi has a distant look that shows some bit of fear in them. "Back in high school, Rena's eyes are cold and secretive but at the same time there's that gentleness and warmth deep within. Her aura is cold, powerful yet calming and sweet. I don't know how to describe it myself but I feel calm being near her,"

Swallowing lightly, Haruhi continues on. "But when I met her that time, her eyes are still cold and secretive, but now they sport something more sinister and dark instead of the usual warmth. Just looking at her now makes me feel somewhat scared. And her aura is scarier than before, I couldn't stay for long at all,"

The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy for all of them after what Haruhi had said. They're all starting to piece the puzzles together, now knowing who has such ability that not even Reiko could comprehend.

888

Kaoru had told the girls his plan and they were somewhat surprised that he'd even go along with Kyouya's plans. "I don't even have a choice, it's been a while," he moaned out to them. Rena and Airi laughs lightly before letting him go as Kaoru thanked them for taking care of him all these times.

"Think nothing of it," Rena said with a smile. "It's what friends do after all," Airi continues from where her friend left out. Kaoru then ran out towards the park where he had agreed to meet Kyouya. Questions go through his head like a bullet train but for now he has to keep going and hoping he doesn't bump into anyone he knows.

Arriving at the park, Kaoru has to hide his blush whenever a guy walks past since he had agreed with Kyouya to meet as a girl like how he was back in Lobelia. A caress to his shoulders send shivers down Kaoru's spine and he turns around to see a man with brown hair and sharp green eyes.

Squinting his blue eyes, Kaoru mutters out slowly. "Kyouya? Is that you?" he asks slowly as if to ensure that the man standing before him is really his boyfriend. The man nods with a smile and gave Kaoru a once over, Kaoru could feel his cheeks reddening as Kyouya's green contact lenses eyes scan him.

"You look absolutely stunning, Kaoru," he whispers out near Kaoru's ears. True enough, Kaoru's wearing white one piece sundress with spaghetti straps and cream-colored beads at the hem with a large white sunhat on his head and white strapped heels which made him look like a glowing angel.

Not to mention he's wearing the same wig back when he was in Lobelia; long, straight black wig that reaches his waist and the same lapis lazuli contacts. Kyouya would've ravaged him then and there had the situation not been appropriate.

The two made their way to one of the many park's benches and sat down, Kaoru could see people cooing at them, the girls especially crooning at how romantic they both look. He couldn't stop the blush now spreading all over his face and buries his face in Kyouya's shoulder, the older man simply chuckling and hugging the Hitachiin close.

"Kaoru," he calls out softly. The Hitachiin looks up at him from the perch on his shoulder. Kyouya's eyes show genuine happiness and so much love that Kaoru just wants this moment to stay forever. "Kaoru, I have a plan on how to make my father agree with us, but I'm not sure if you or anyone else would like it,"

Kaoru shook his head and kisses Kyouya's neck and jaws lovingly. "I have nothing more to loose. You've built an empire of your own and so have I, and even if we are to fall, I don't mind if your hand is still in mine,"

Kyouya smiles and gave a chaste kiss to Kaoru who immediately accepts it and melts in Kyouya's embrace. The Ootori then begins to relay his plans to Kaoru who intently listens as he does not want to miss anything. The people walking past them would think that Kyouya and Kaoru are simply talking about simple things, but if only they are to know.

"Do you understand now, Kaoru?" Kyouya says. Kaoru's got his head hung low and his bangs covering his eyes so Kyouya has a bit of trouble reading him. But when Kaoru lifts his head up, the Ootori could see the fire behind those blue contact lenses.

"Yes Kyouya, I understand. I'll cut off all ties with the Hitachiin by tomorrow,"

* * *

Guess you didn't see that coming, eh? The ending part where Kyouya and Kaoru got somewhat smoochy makes me..green a little bit. I'm still getting used to writing romantic scenes like this and in truth..I'm not really a 'romance' person. I like romance, I'm just still somewhat inexperienced in that area.

NOW, I have a simple little question to ask you KyouyaKaoru shippers.. _**Do you want me to write a smutty one-shot of these two?** _I can you know, I've written a smutty yaoi story once and my friend literally had a nosebleed. I may not be good in romance, but when it comes to M-rated, I'm an expert.

So? Leave a review and give me your answer. *laughs*


	7. Chapter 7

...Is it too late to apologize for this very long wait? I actually don't update when my parents are in the house, and there had been quite a long holiday these few days. Plus, I was also quite busy with my driving course which practically took all day, and I'd be beat by night. I also have a driving test soon so I have to study the laws...

Ouch.. As long as it doesn't involve any math problems, I think I can get 42/50 no problem in the time limit of one hour. But yeah... Anyways, I'm sure you're not that interested in what I do these few days. I speed up and practically speed as fast as I can with this chapter so if there're any mistakes..just point them out but I doubt I can do anything about it now..

* * *

Later that evening, Hikaru is shocked to see his younger twin coming through the front doors in his usual jeans and white shirt with denim jacket. The elder Hitachiin rush forward to give his brother an embrace but is quite puzzled when Kaoru didn't return the gesture. He's more than concerned when he sees how void of emotion Kaoru's eyes have become.

"Kaoru?" he asks worriedly. The young Hitachiin stares at his brother with a mask of indifference as he coldly brushes his twin away. Hikaru is taken aback by Kaoru's sudden coldness but then he felt a rush of anger coursing through him as he watches Kaoru walking away and further into the manor.

Catching up to his brother, he yanks Kaoru's arms towards him and spun him around so their eyes meet. "What's up with you, Kaoru?" the elder Hitachiin hisses venomously. "You disappeared for two days with some sort of witch, you didn't give us any news, scared the hell out of me and everyone else and now that you're back, you're pushing me away as if I'm the one who did something bad?"

Kaoru merely looks up at him with just as much anger and hate behind those amber orbs which made Hikaru flinch minutely. "I know what I did, Hikaru," he start out slowly. "I know what I did; I got in a relationship with Kyouya for years behind all of your backs and now that you know, you hate me with passion, am I right?"

Hikaru swallows thickly when Kaoru said that. Yes he was mad, yes he wanted to scream at Kaoru for hiding such a taboo relationship for so long, lying to him and to their family right out of his teeth but after Kaoru went missing, he doesn't even care. He's wanted his brother back in his arms but this isn't how he imagined it.

"I don't care," Hikaru answers quietly but Kaoru heard it crystal clear. The younger of the two seems somewhat surprised when his brother said that but kept quiet so Hikaru could continue. "I don't care, Kaoru! After you left, all I thought was getting you back into my arms. For years I don't trust Kyouya-senpai for his sly ways but I can see you were happy, and only a couple of days ago I knew he's been treating you right all these times,"

Kaoru still didn't say anything when Hikaru starts to tear up, his grip on the younger's shoulder went lax and he buries his face in an embrace. "I've suspected you had something with him, I wanted to ask but you always have that smile on your face whenever you came back from his house, I couldn't bear to ask you. I was angry that you have something with him, but you were just too damn happy, I can't destroy that,"

_What am I doing?_ Kaoru thought ruefully as he rocks his twin gently to calm him down, even rubbing soothing circles on his back. _Even though Kyouya told me to break the ties, I don't think I'll be able to do it, not when my beloved brother's this broken..._

Hikaru's sobs echoed through the large room as Mai watches silently from the top of the stairs. She won't do anything, won't say anything to them especially if her fiancé's in this much of an emotional turmoil. Hikaru needed this, she could see how much he's restrained himself ever since Kyouya and Kaoru got close, and this might be the only way for him to release everything he's been bottling up.

The two separated as their eyes locked on to each other as Kaoru finally took notice of the state his brother is in. His hair's disheveled, his eyes are dark and lifeless, his skin a shade or two too pale and upon placing his palm on his brother's chest, he could feel Hikaru's erratic heartbeats.

"You were this much worried over me?" Kaoru asks regretfully as he rests his head at the crook of Hikaru's neck. He noticed Hikaru's grown quite tall now, since he doesn't cuddle up to his brother anymore, it was hard to tell whether they're both the same height or not. Hikaru's arms encircle around his waist and he could feel his older brother calming down.

"Of course," Hikaru answers with a gentle smile as he inhales his brother's scent. "You're my brother, my twin, my other half who has my soul, why wouldn't I be worried for you? Ever since you went missing, I tried to find you but the link we share was foggy, it was the first time I felt so scared in my whole life,"

Kaoru seems a bit puzzled at that and Hikaru quickly to notice it. "Remember back in our first year high school where Nekozawa-senpai played that nasty trick with Beelzenef on Halloween, and you got stuck with the class president in one of the labs?" the older twin asks to rouse his twin's memory.

Kaoru scrunches his nose cutely at the memory, he hated that night. Nekozawa gave him such a scare he felt as if his heart imploded on itself. "Of course I remembered, Nekozawa-senpai almost sent all of us to the hospital, we're lucky we didn't die,"

Hikaru chuckles lightly and ruffles his brother's hair playfully. "When you were separated, I found you because you 'called' me, even though you said you didn't," Hikaru points out as Kaoru looks at him with confusion written all over his face.

"I told you didn't I? I never did call you or guided you to where I was because I don't even know where I was at that time, and we were on different floors," Kaoru explained. He could remember that event like it happened yesterday, his fear, his sadness, his sorrow. The class president was the first to listen to his heart's voice, but too bad for him he doesn't understand what Kaoru was trying to say.

A small smile from Hikaru shuts Kaoru for the moment as his twin continues. "I know you didn't because it's quite impossible. It was the bond we shared with each other that lead me to you. I can sense your spirit, Kaoru. No matter where you are, I doubt I'd have any trouble finding you,"

Choosing his words carefully, Kaoru asks his brother back. "Why couldn't you now?" This earns a sigh from Hikaru as they both walk hand-in-hand towards the grand couch in their living room. Kaoru got more curious as Hikaru rubs his temple with his free hand.

"It's because I couldn't," Hikaru answers ruefully which made Kaoru jerk in surprise. Couldn't? But he and Hikaru have always been able to sense each other even through long distance, it's a specialty they both have.

"When I tried reaching out for you, it's as if there was a fog clouding my vision. I could sense you, but I just couldn't locate where you were and for the first time in my life, I felt completely lost without you,"

Kaoru was once again trapped in Hikaru's embrace as the elder twin pulls him forward into a tight hug. "Hikaru... I was safe, you don't have to worry, that person..."

"Has strong powers, right?" Hikaru interrupts. "I can tell. Ageha dreamt saying that you were safe with her, and got a candy for being a good girl and to be shown as proof. Not to mention that fog I've felt, that must be her doing, trying to stop me from getting to you," Hikaru growls slightly, feeling somewhat annoyed and vulnerable knowing someone was able to tamper with their bond.

Kaoru merely chuckles and nods his head. "Do you remember Mizuki Rena? Yes, that was her work. She's done quite a lot of work to achieve such power, but it's best if I don't mention it here. She's wanted to keep it a secret from society anyway,"

Hikaru's eyes grew to the size of saucers when he heard that. He had suspected one or both of the two look-alikes but he would've never thought that Rena would have that much power. Sure she creeps the hell out of him, but he didn't know she was even capable of doing more. Running a hand through his spiky ash-colored hair, he sighs raggedly as he let the information sink in.

"Okay, so we know who the witch is," Hikaru said which earns a small pout from his brother. Kaoru's clearly not pleased when someone calls his friend as a 'witch' even though she has dark abilities. "Now I want to know why you were so cold to me just now,"

This prompts Kaoru to clam up almost immediately. He really didn't want to say it but what choice does he have? He doesn't want to make Hikaru think that he can't even trust his own older brother anymore. The younger of the two fidgets slightly before looking up at Hikaru square in the eyes.

"Kyouya wants me to break all ties with everyone. He said in order for this plan to work, you'd have to get rid of me," Kaoru explained slowly. Hikaru's eyes went wide and the grip he has on Kaoru's denim jacket tightens considerably until his knuckles turn white.

"And what does he plan on doing with you breaking your ties with the rest of us? Mum and dad still don't know about your relationship," Hikaru hisses out angrily but Kaoru knew that his anger is directed to Kyouya, not him.

There were suddenly footsteps echoing into the room and both Hikaru and Kaoru found themselves facing their parents who had apparently heard everything from their perch behind one of the many storage closets. The twins should've known that they would do something like this; their mother is notorious for listening in to their conversations and dragging their father into it as well.

"What are you two talking about?" Yuzuha chokes out as their father curiously listens silently. "What do you mean relationship? Kaoru? Are you with Ootori-san's third son, Kyouya?" she asks shakily, not believing what she had heard.

Kaoru's face drains of color when their parents appeared from their hiding place. Hikaru could feel his brother tense and holds him close, his mind switching into a protective mode, even from their parents. "So what if he does?" the elder Hitachiin hisses out venomously which made Yuzuha and her husband flinch.

"You've been listening in on our conversation?" Hikaru roars fiercely whilst clutching Kaoru tighter. The Hitachiin couple took a step back when they see the rage from within Hikaru's eyes. Rage, protectiveness, fierceness, everything shows from those blazing ember eyes that not even their father could do anything.

"Hikaru, don't be mad at them," Kaoru's soft voice cuts through his brother's anger like hot knife on butter. "This is my responsibility. I've been hiding this secret from all of you for so long, it's only fair that I explain to them now,"

Hikaru looks down at his brother worriedly as he reluctantly lets go so that Kaoru can walk over to their still surprised parents. "Yes I've been in a relationship with Kyouya ever since my second year of high school and we were in America. But he's helped me a lot there! He got me through my studies, how do you think I've achieved this much?"

Yuzuha and her husband didn't say anything but she move towards the couch to sit down. Rubbing her temples, she looks up at her two sons and her approaching daughter. "Kaoru dear," she starts slowly. "How did this happen, exactly? I'd like to hear everything before I say something,"

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru starts his story about how he has to transfer to Lobelia, how a teacher fell for him and how Kyouya worked tirelessly to get the teacher away from all of them. Hikaru interjects in between the conversation to add in some of his thoughts and what happened while Kaoru was sick.

888

_Suoh mansion;_

"Are you serious? Their parents found out about Kaoru's relationship?" Haruhi asks in alarm through the phone. The caller is Mai and she had informed Haruhi of the news which shocked the brunette greatly.

_; Yes, but the good news is that they're convincing their parents to accept Kaoru's decision; Hikaru's working really hard at it. Their father seems quite understanding but their mother...;_ Mai didn't continue any further which allows Haruhi to hear Hikaru's voice in the distant. Sighing, she knew this would happen sooner or later.

"Their mother is a little hard to convince, is that it?" she asks somewhat sadly. Haruhi could hear Mai sigh on the other hand before she continues. "And? What of the others? Don't tell me that I'm the one who knows about this,"

_; No, I've told Akira and Reiko, they're somewhat concerned too, and Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san was kind enough to be there to listen to our conversation and calm them down. Akira sounded pretty sad and I suddenly felt...nothing from Reiko. It was quite disturbing to say the least;_ Mai explains while Haruhi has a small smile on her face.

Knowing Hunny and Mori, those two would always find excuse to stay with their wives no matter what. _Just like Tamaki_, she thought with a chuckle. The two girls continue their talk before hanging up just as Tamaki enters the living room.

"Who was that?" he asks as he saunters over to the couch where Haruhi is sitting and plops down fluidly next to her.

"That was Mai, she was telling me about the condition in the Hitachiin family manor and apparently..." she sighs lightly before continuing. "Apparently they found out after overhearing the twins' conversation with each other. Now the twins are doing the best they can to convince their mother, their father on the other hand seems fine by it,"

Tamaki hums lightly as if thinking the ordeal over before speaking cheerfully. "That's fine isn't it? Hikaru and Kaoru are grown men, and their foundation of a business is very strong, no one can complain with that. They did nothing wrong, no one can stop them because of their power and influence, plus the fact that they're mid-twenties."

Haruhi smiles lightly when she hears that. "That's right, their parents shouldn't keep them on leash anymore, those two are as free as birds, they can do anything they want and perhaps even buy a mansion of their own whenever they please,"

The Suoh couple continues to talk over nonsensical things such as children and their plans for the future, but their minds never strayed from Hikaru and Kaoru's condition. The worry is still etched into their chests and they could never calm until all is well again.

In the Ootori mansion, Kyouya and his father are practically sneering and glaring hate at each other after Yoshio found out what Kyouya's up to.

"I told you father, I'm leaving with Kaoru out of country, it will be a good opportunity for us," Kyouya says calmly as his father glares spitefully at hi from behind his office desk. The snort he received from the older man simply made his blood boiling and the urge to scream at his father's face is overwhelming, but Kyouya pushes that urge down with all his willpower.

"And what makes you think that I'm even allowing you to take a step near that boy? Plus the fact that you are leaving him to another country to what? Get married? Kyouya, this is absurd!" Yoshio yells out angrily. His yell was loud enough to make some of the servants tremble in fear outside of that large office.

Kyouya merely clicks his tongue, quite an uncharacteristic side of him before turning sideways to leer at his father in a mocking look. "You have no more power over me, all of us are grown ups now, you have grandchildren from three of your children, and I don't think you'd need them from me. Plus, none of the girls meet my aesthetics before I couple up with Kaoru,"

Yoshio only seethes more in anger when Kyouya says that. The tension in the office is just so high that if one is to be in it, they could feel electrical surge in there and the air would be heavy enough to even crush their lungs. Kyouya isn't backing down, and Yoshio will not give up to stop his son.

* * *

I shall now go and update half of the last -yes you read that correctly- LAST chapter sometime today after I take a shower (you have no idea how early I woke up to finish this damned thing) and eat some brunch. It's practically midday here and I'm starving.

When I'm done with this story, I'll be taking a break from Ouran for a while. I don't know for how long, but I won't be here. Now I want to focus on another story from K, I'm going obsessed with that show and a plot bunny even squirmed its way into my brain to create a story about them.

I want it to be Ouran-related, but the characters don't fit the personality. So, leave me a review and I'll see you in the next and final chapter very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

-checks her reviews- Well I have to say that this story completely went down the drain. But then again I wasn't so focused on it anyway from the beginning and there's barely any plot in here. Well, whatever the cause for this pathetic excuse of an amount of review, I'd rather not dwell. I did a sequel as you guys wanted and it's your loss for not reading it.

Or perhaps it's my loss for making it so..crappy.. -shudders- But whatever, here's the last chapter I said and I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

After persuading and cajoling Yuzuha for some time, she finally sees how Kaoru has grown attached to Kyouya. True, she does see the Ootori boy a bit different, what with his sly personality and his nature of using people for his benefits, but so far Kaoru had been with him she can see he's very happy. Normally he'd follow Hikaru's lead for mischief, but over the years she notices that Kaoru is more mellow and easy to take care of.

"You really care for that Ootori boy, don't you, Kaoru?" she asks finally with a small smile painted on her lips. Kaoru visibly relaxes and returns the smile with a happy nod as his father and brother merely watches from each side.

"Yes mother, I really care for Kyouya just as how much you care for father. I know all of you thought of him as a fox, sneaking around and being sly, but I assure you that all my years of being with him, he's very loving to me," Kaoru explains with a look of pure love in his eyes.

Yuzuha knew she's defeated once Kaoru goes into that detail and when his eyes are clouded like that. It was the same look she had when she and her husband were going out years ago and that she needed to convince her parents that he was the one. Exhaling a small sigh but with the smile still on her face, she reaches over to hug Kaoru.

"If that's how you feel, then I have no reason to stop you from getting your happiness. I still can't believe Kyouya wanted us to hate you just so he could run away with you, that wasn't a nice plan," she complains as the three males chuckle lightly. Mai who had been watching from above can only grin ear to ear when she hears the news.

The atmosphere in the air is now lighter than it was before, especially now that Ageha too had learned the news. "Kyou-nii better take good care of Kao-nii, or Ageha will hurt Kyou-nii!" she threatened which earned more laughter from her family.

Ruffling her brown hair, Kaoru promises that he'll allow her to hurt Kyouya if the Ootori ever does anything to hurt him. "Don't worry Ageha, big brother can take care of himself nicely, and yes you can hit Kyouya if he hurt me," he chuckles out.

As the family settles in to the comfortable atmosphere, Mai fishes her phone from her back pocket and pushes her hair behind her ears so she can hear clearly. "Haruhi? Yes, they managed to convince their mother. Yes, I'm just as surprised as you are, who knew that she would understand their relationship,"

On the other side of the phone, Haruhi is practically leaping about while Tamaki watches with fear and concern in his eyes. Normally it'd be him doing the leaping and Haruhi placating him to either sit down, shut up or stay in his place calmly.

"Are you serious? Mrs. Hitachiin actually agreed and gave Kaoru her blessings? Mai, this is wonderful news! Kyouya-senpai and Kaoru doesn't need to hide their relationships behind all our backs anymore," Haruhi says out enthusiastically and with a happy smile on her face. She had always known that both Ootori and Hitachiin complete each other like one half of a jigsaw puzzle.

Tamaki, who had been watching his wife jumping around like a sugar-hyped five-year-old finally assess the situation and let lose a small smile of his own. "I see their parents have given Kaoru their blessings?" he asks now that Haruhi is calm again and sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, and I'm glad it's sooner than later. I'm sure Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and their respective wives would be thrilled too. But now that that's done, I wonder what Kaoru and Kyouya-senpai wants to do now?" she wonders with a small frown marred on her face where her smile was not a few minutes ago.

Reaching out, Tamaki pulls Haruhi to his chest and nuzzles her head like a cat. "Whatever they plan is, they should know that they can be happy now, no more hiding their relationship in secrets and such," he said without lifting his face from her head.

Haruhi didn't say anything, but she silently agrees with her husband. Now that Kyouya and Kaoru both have the Hitachiins' blessing, they shouldn't worry about anymore. The problem now is Yoshio would stop at nothing to end their relationship and break all ties.

"They both should start planning something, because I doubt Kyouya-senpai's father is going to be happy," she said somewhat ruefully. Tamaki ceases his nuzzling and pats her head like how one would pat a cat.

"No need to worry so much, Haruhi. Kyouya's father is never really happy with what Kyouya gave him; he always wants more like a child in a candy store. Besides, Kyouya's a grown man now and more than capable to handle his father, I'm sure things will work out fine in the end," Tamaki assures his wife.

Haruhi however, still has some small doubts in her mind but seeing how true her husband's words are, she tries to calm herself. "I guess so, but I still worry about them, they're still our friends after all," she says now that her mind is no longer clashing in against itself.

Grinning, Tamaki ruffles her hair playfully and pokes her belly. "It's nice that you're worried about them, but mommy can take care of himself and so do the twins. Right now all we have to think about is how good of a mommy you can be for our child,"

Blushing profusely until her face could practically rival a tomato; she reaches forward to playfully smack Tamaki on the arm as he quickly gets up and ran off with a mischievous laughter trailing behind him. Now how on earth did he find her pregnancy stick? There goes the surprise.

888

"Kao-chan's parents gave their blessings? That's good news!" Hunny screeches out happily when he heard the news from Reiko. "And Haru-chan's having a baby? That's even more good news!"

His cousin and wife merely smile at his enthusiasm and also at the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru managed to convince their parents to give Kaoru his happiness with Kyouya. The two quiet pair didn't say anything further as Akira allows Mori to tread his fingers through her brown hair lightly until they shine. At such times, they don't have to convey words to show how happy they are.

Unfortunately the same could not be said at the Ootori mansion as Kyouya and Yoshio continues to spit acid at each other's faces. Yoshio is not happy that Kyouya likes another man, Kyouya is not happy that his father still treats him like a child.

"Father, I believe you are not seeing the picture here," Kyouya says in a voice so chilled it could freeze the entire room if possible. His hands are so tightly clenched that his palms bleed as his nails dig into the flesh and knuckles white at the tenseness.

"Oh? I am not seeing the big picture?" Yoshio sneers as he steps forward to circle his son like a lion searching for a prey. "And what, pray tell, am I not seeing? You are a man with royal blood; the Ootori thrived before men can even invent fire,"

"And that I am quite proud of," Kyouya interrupts while staring at his father without even so much of a flinch. "The Ootori have thrived for so long with blood descending from the royalties. We build hospitals, clinics and other necessities to keep the human race at utmost health," he continues.

Yoshio seems somewhat pleased at how much Kyouya took pride of their family name, but he is yet to be satisfied until his son breaks off all ties with Kaoru and have nothing to do with the Hitachiin boy anymore.

"But too bad for you father," Kyouya continues on, this time with his trademark sly smile on his face and looking at his father as if he had won the battle between brains. "That I wasn't interested in medical, I was and still interested in business. Have you forgotten how big of an empire my work has become?"

This made Yoshio flinch minutely and realizes the truth behind his son's words. Yes, ever since Kyouya graduated high school and start off his own business, his name rose steadily starting from America where he studied in university. Kyouya didn't return for a few years just to expand his franchise and bring his name upwards.

"Your name won't even rise if it wasn't for my tutoring. I've always have high hopes for you my boy, but you always made me think twice about handing the company over to you," Yoshio remarks as he finally stands in front of his son, giving him a scrutinizing stare.

With a cold chuckle, Kyouya stares back at his father with as much intensity. "And for that, I thank you. It wasn't easy living here, having to compete with two of my older brothers. One who thinks highly of himself, very egotistical and selfish while the other gave up before truly even trying and stopping me from achieving my goal,"

Kyouya could clearly see Yoshio tensing as his smile grew wider. _Even though the Ootori is such a big name, they clearly underestimated each other. Father was a fool to let me roam around and not realizing the potential for each and every one of these individuals._

Over the past few years, Kyouya had come to realize that every one of his friends have potential that not only benefits the Ootori family, but also himself. He felt so silly for not noticing that sooner; it not only could boost his name sky high, but also shadows his family name behind his own.

"So, that's how you've always thought of your brothers. And here all these years I thought you thought of them as goals, goals so you can have higher dreams and work yourself harder," Yoshio voices out as he leans against the table. "Was I wrong?"

Kyouya hums lightly for a few minutes as if thinking it over before leering at his father again. "Sorry to burst your bubble father, but I see them as nothing but pawns for a game. They may have followed all your words, but I make my own rules. You could say I was playing your game overlapped with my own,"

Yoshio couldn't believe his ears. He was proud of his son for even achieving at fooling him, yet still furious because he was fooled by his own son. Slowly but surely, Yoshio starts to see how Kyouya is right in every aspect. His business grew with Kaoru's help, and he even managed to keep the foundation strong all these years also because of Kaoru's help.

Sighing lightly, Yoshio returns to his seat and regard Kyouya from head to toe. This is the son he and his wife had create, the same son he had taught to use any means necessary to get what he wants and to bring his family name to the heavens. Now that he's grown, Yoshio could finally release him to the world to make a stand of his own.

Kyouya still didn't say anything, merely watching his father with eyes practically begging to be understood. He had achieved what his father wanted, done everything to please his father ever since he could walk and talk. Now he wants to stand up on his own and make his own future.

Slowly thinking it over, Yoshio knew he had lost. Kyouya had grown big in terms of business and mind. Never will he be tied down anymore by Yoshio's whimsy wants and needs. "Very well," the older Ootori finally spoke. "You're right Kyouya; you've brought fame to your name and the Ootori, all because of that boy's help,"

"That boy has a name," Kyouya said back snappishly. "His name is Hitachiin Kaoru, and he had supported me through and through. You should be wise to know that both our business flourish because we stand on equal grounds and help each other out,"

Kyouya would've continued had his phone not rang at that moment. With a nod from his father, he accepts the call and is quite surprised to see Kaoru's name on the screen. The young Ootori answers it and talks to his dearest for a short while before cutting the connection with a smile on his face.

"Well, turns out my plan went better than I expected," Kyouya drawls out slowly as he turns to face his father in a somewhat sadistic glee. "Their parents knew about us, and doesn't mind it one bit. If you are to meddle in now, you'd have their wraths along with the Haninozuka, Morinozuka and Suoh,"

At that point, Yoshio knew he's completely defeated. The four families have a strong bond shared with the Ootori and if he screws up, not only the four families would break all ties with him, but also those who support them. Sighing and running a hand over his graying hair, he looks at his son sharply.

"Very well, you have my consent. But if you so much as make a mess out of this, I won't hesitate to break off you and that Hitachiin boy, do you understand me, Kyouya?" he asks sharply. This is as close as admitting defeat as he can get, and Kyouya is secretly grateful for that.

With a nod and a smirk on his face, Kyouya took his leave. They have big things to plan tomorrow.

888

"So this is the reason why Kyouya wants us to break ties with Kaoru, because he wanted to take him out of Japan so they both can expand their business," Hikaru drawls out from the airport's windows. He nearly fell into a coma when he found out the reason and tried to argue with Kyouya, but the older man was adamant, as does his brother.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Haruhi asks from his left side, Tamaki next to her with an arm around her shoulders. "I heard Europe is in a fashion frenzy right now and Kaoru's business would flourish nicely there. And Kyouya-senpai has a lot of acquaintances there so they shouldn't have a problem,"

Hikaru didn't say anything. He's still reeling from the shock that had been bombarded upon him these few weeks. From knowing Kaoru's secret relationship, to Rena's abilities, to his parents' and Yoshio's sudden acceptance and to Kyouya's proposal to take Kaoru away into Europe.

"It's a good thing Kao-chan and Kyou-chan has a contract together, or else things might not turn out like this," Hunny says from his stand on Hikaru's right, Reiko next to him looking somewhat concerned for his deep silence.

"I've never been this far from Kaoru before, I don't know how I'll be able to handle it," the older Hitachiin finally says. All his friends looks like they just realized that when Mai steps in and pats his forearm. He looks down at her dark eyes and her mischievous smile laced with care and warmth.

"You have your parents, me and everyone else here if you ever feel lonely. Kaoru would be happy in Kyouya-san's care and you're more than capable to talk to him through phones. There're always holidays for us to visit each other and silly reasons to drop by. Hikaru, you're a big boy, stop doting on your twin like this," she said with a playful smack over his shoulder.

All his friends seem to chuckle or laugh at her playful act but agree with her nonetheless. Hikaru finally accepts his fate and stares at the disappearing back of the plane Kaoru and Kyouya boarded. No matter how far they are, they'll always be together, no matter what. He had agreed that they'll support each other instead of clinging to each other.

With a smile, Hikaru waves at the now disappeared plane. "I'll see you soon, baby brother," before retreating away with his fiancé and friends.

* * *

Yosh, I've done this chapter and story! As much as I want to make it more interesting, I doubt I'll rewrite the whole eight chapters and repost them. That'll take too much time and my brain is practically dried up like a pond in July. I'm taking a break from Ouran as it would seem like I've used up my muse so now I'm simply bulldozing through without any plans whatsoever.

Thank you for reading this and have a Happy Valentines Day to all of you. I love all my readers/commenters/followers/critiques etc etc.. I don't know what to give you to show my appreciation, so I'll just stick to saying..

Thank you for all your support throughout my three Ouran stories, it had been a blast!

I'll continue with the one-shots of Kyouya and Kaoru in _Sinful Pleasures_, but even so I don't know how long that can go on before my brain finally died on me or I finally got accepted into university and got busier. Whatever the case, I'll remember all of you. Bye-bye!


End file.
